If You're Not The One
by drama-queen8
Summary: If I’m not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?" Sirius and Remus have troubled lives, will they be able to make their relationship work? MWPP era. Warning: Not you’re normal love story. Slash, mpreg, substance abuse
1. Missing Marauder

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

Summary: "If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?" Sirius and Remus have troubled lives, will they be able to make their relationship work? SB/RL (some JP/LE)  
  
Warning: This is rated R for mature themes, substance abuse, SLASH, MPREG!!!!! So if you don't like it go somewhere else!!

A/N: Story inspired by "If You're Not The One – Daniel Bedingfield"

------------------------------------

If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter One: Missing Marauder

-------------------------------------

The final sound came from the Hogwarts Express. It was now leaving the station for King's Cross after another year at Hogwarts, and the Marauders were still one member short. Deciding to comb the train from to back, they split up to look for their lost werewolf. James and Peter headed to the front of the train while Sirius took to the back, looking from one compartment to another.  
  
After losing number of the many compartments he opened, Sirius was beginning to think that either James or Peter had already found Remus, or Remus never got on the train. The tall, muscular teen was hoping the former as he opened the very last compartment in the train where he found a very disheveled looking Remus Lupin.  
  
"Oi! Remy! We've been looking for ya everywhere mate," Sirius said sitting unceremoniously in front of the crestfallen teen.  
  
"Well you found me," the sandy haired teen said flatly, staring out the window.  
  
"You look a right mess Moony," Sirius stated as he gazed intently at his friend.  
  
"Gee thanks," Remus said sarcastically, not removing his gaze from the window.  
  
Doing a double take Sirius noticed the red, glassy look in Remus' eyes and knew instantly his friend had been crying. Without so much as a second thought Sirius got up, looked out the compartment door to make sure no one was around, and then locked it behind him before going back to his seat.  
  
"Remus? What happened?" Sirius asked, concern filling his voice.  
  
At the sound of his proper name Remus did look at his friend then. It was so rare for Sirius to call him by his proper name that he couldn't ignore it. Especially when there was nothing but concern written all over the dark haired teens face. Sighing, he gave in to Sirius' attempt to know what was wrong.  
  
"Eric and I broke up."  
  
"What? Why? I thought everything was all 'hunky dorey' with you two."  
  
Not being able to look his friend in the eye, Remus stared at his hands that rested clasped together on his lap. He muttered his explanation, which was no more then a whisper making him having to repeat himself.  
  
"He cheated on me."  
  
"He what?!? That filthy little prat! I'll kill him!" Sirius growled, balling his hands into fists as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Siri don't!" Remus urged, grabbing hold of Sirius' wrist.  
  
Looking down into the golden orbs that seemed to shimmer like the sands of the deserts under the setting suns, Sirius' anger ebbed away. He could never deny Remus of something he really wanted. Nodding slightly he sat back down across from Remus, who's hand hadn't yet left his.  
  
"Do- do you know why he did it?" Sirius asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
Once again not being able to look his friend in the eye, Remus stared at his lap. He trusted his friends utterly, especially Sirius, but everything was still too fresh in his mind. Everything still hurt too much.  
  
"He wanted more from me, and I couldn't give it."  
  
"You mean how yer a werewolf?"  
  
"Yes... and no..." Sirius waited patiently for Remus to continue. "The intimacy he wanted I wasn't ready to give."  
  
"He cheated on you cuz you wouldn't sleep with him?!?" Sirius exclaimed, outraged all over again.  
  
How could someone be so heartless? So inconsiderate? Especially to his sensitive Moony. Well not his... but Moony was just one of those extra sensitive people when it came to love. It definitely didn't help that Remus was a werewolf either. That made things extra hard. Finally Sirius was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something hit him in the head.  
  
"Oi! James! What was that for?!?" He growled at his friend, as he stared down at the now shattered chocolate frog on the floor.  
  
"You were just standing there looking at nothing with that 'I'm gonna kick some arse' look on yer face. I had to bring you back to reality mate," James explained as he and Peter entered the compartment.  
  
"Well that's no reason-" Sirius began before something else came to mind. "Hey... how'd you two get in here? I locked the door."  
  
"Like a silly thing like that would keep us out? I think you're losing your memory Padfoot," James said moving to look into Sirius ear as if he could actually see Sirius' memory slipping away.  
  
"Why did you lock it anyway?" Peter asked sitting next to Remus as Sirius shoved James away from his head. "Usually you only do that when yer snogging someone Sirius."  
  
"Yeah Siri, you shouldn't be snogging Moony. He's got a boyfriend," James informed him as if Sirius was oblivious to that fact.  
  
"Not anymore," Remus said firmly before Sirius could protest about his snogging sessions.  
  
"Really? Why not?" Peter asked.  
  
Remus then related the story nearly in its entirety. From how Remus was tipped off about Eric's night time romps up to when he got on the train. Sirius mentally noted that Remus kept out the part of how Eric cheated on him in part because of lack of intimacy. He let that fact slide since it was Remus' business and not his to share. He did wonder vaguely why Remus had chosen to share that information with himself though.  
  
For the rest of the train ride back to King's Cross the four Marauder's planned different pranks to play on Eric when they returned for their sixth year. They also started making plans for getting together during the summer. This seemed to cheer up Remus significantly, which eased the worries of his friends greatly. Upon parting, Peter promised to let off stink bombs in Eric's backpack, and James promised Remus to fill Eric's Quidditch uniform with Hickbert's Itchiest Itching Powder. This left Sirius to say goodbye.  
  
"If you need anything, anything at all just let me know alright?" Sirius said knowing that Remus was most likely still hurting over the break up.  
  
"Alright, I will."  
  
"Remember, I'm just an owl away."  
  
Remus nodded, and with that the Marauders disbanded for the summer.

--------------------------

TBC...


	2. Owl Post

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.  
  
A/N: **AffectedMangoO**: YAY to you!!! Yer my very first reviewer for this story. I'm glad you liked it so far. That part was definitely one of my favs too

**Tenshiamanda**: They'll get together soon. You'll see

--------------------------------  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter Two: Owl Post  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Three weeks into the summer vacation Remus became withdrawn. His breakup with Eric had hurt him more then he had imagined. He barely came out of his room. He just sat on his windowsill and stared out at the night, contemplating things that made him even more withdrawn and depressed.  
  
It was the night after the full moon that Remus finally knew he was sinking hard and fast. On the night of the full moon Remus had severely injured himself during his transformation. He was prone to giving himself scars, but his recent ones nearly had him bleeding to death. The medi-witch his parents had called had to give him several Blood Replenishing Potions before he was even able to sit up in bed.  
  
During his days of recovery Remus decided to try and not think about Eric. Instead he thought about how he had such good friends. This year they had surprised him with the news that they had been working for years to turn into Animagi, and that they had finally accomplished it. They could now keep him company as animals. Peter as the rat could reach the knot on the Whomping Willow, and Sirius and James could keep him in line as a dog and a stag. Thus Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were born. How he wished he could be with his friends again.  
  
He couldn't stand being alone anymore. He didn't want to keep crying, and screaming inside. He wanted the hurting to stop. It was still two more weeks before James got back from his vacation with his parents so the Marauders couldn't get together. Remus had half hoped James would come back early so they could get together sooner, but his last owl made it perfectly clear that he was having the time of his life and wasn't coming home early.  
  
Remus sighed, and started to get up to go back to bed when there was a tap at his window. Startled, it took Remus a moment to register that there was an owl outside his window. The sandy haired teen leaned forward and emitted the owl into his room, which swooped down to stand in front of him on the windowsill, holding out his leg. Remus untied the note, recognizing Sirius' loopy handwriting immediately.  
  
_Hiya Moony!  
_  
_You'll never guess what amazing thing happened today! My parents left to go see my Aunt in France or Germany, or somewhere... but that's only half the good news. They're gone for the REST OF THE SUMMER!!!! They took my brother too. So automatically I knew this was going to be the best summer ever, but then I thought that maybe it could be even better. So I said to myself: "Self it just wouldn't be the greatest summer ever if you didn't have someone to spend it with." So naturally I thought maybe you'd like to spend it with me! After all who better to spend your summer with than the most wanted man at Hogwarts. The one and only Sirius Black. Now I know what yer thinking Moony, "what about the full moons?" Well who's to say you can't just floo yerself back the day before each full moon? I mean its just for a day or two during each month. How hard could that be? And I could come with you! So stop moping around! Come have a little fun with me!  
_  
_Padfoot_  
  
Remus chuckled to himself. Sirius never ceased to come up with the most amazing things. Just when he thought he'd have to spend another two weeks alone brooding, Sirius gives him a way out. He wasn't quite sure whether Sirius actually knew he was moping around still or was just joking around but Remus didn't give it much thought as he quickly scribbled his reply.  
  
_Siri,  
  
Well I guess I could grace you with my presence. I'll run it by my parents in the morning, but I'm sure if I can't convince them you could. You and that famous Black charm. I'll owl you tomorrow when I know.  
  
Moony  
_  
After sending Sirius his reply he headed off to bed with a smile on his face. Tomorrow he'd be going to spend the summer with Sirius. This really did seem like it was going to be the best summer ever. With his mind calm Remus drifted off into a pleasant sleep.  
  
In the morning Remus woke up to the sweet sounds of birds chirping. He was going to just turn over and go back to sleep, but then he remembered the owl from Sirius the night before and jumped out of bed. He quickly washed up and bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. His parents were naturally sitting at the table, having a quick bite before they were off to work.  
  
"Well aren't we up early this morning," Remus' father said looking over the top of the Daily Prophet when he heard his son enter the room. "And quite cheerful looking too."  
  
Remus' mother turned from filling her cup with coffee to look at her son, who indeed looked much happier then he had since he came home. What colour he had had was also returning to his pale face.  
  
"Mom, dad can I go spend the summer with Sirius?" Remus asked, getting straight to the point. He immediately saw the answer in their faces, but cut in before they could say anything. "Please? Sirius said it'd be okay, and I can floo back the day before the full moon! Please?"  
  
Remus' father looked over at his wife, both with unsure looks on their faces. They looked back at their son, opened their mouths but quickly shut them. The pleading look on their sons face was just too much to bare, so they merely nodded sending Remus into a tizzy of happiness.  
  
Remus ran up the stairs, and started to write a note to Sirius when an idea hit him. Instead of saying he was coming, he decided to just surprise Sirius. He might never get the chance to again so he jumped on it. He quickly packed his trunk, though everything was neatly packed inside then headed off to Sirius'.

-------------------------------  
  
TBC...


	3. Beginnings of Something More

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.  
  
A/N: **AffectedmangoO:** Oh it shall definitely be good for Rem!

**Tenshiamanda:** who could possibly resist that old Black charm? LoL

-------------------------------------  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter Three: Beginnings of Something More

--------------------------------------  
  
When Remus arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place everything was quiet. A shiver ran up his spine from the eerie feeling he got from the house. He quickly shook it off before going in search of Sirius. Upon walking out of the kitchen Remus' werewolf hearing automatically caught the sounds of music playing in the distance.  
  
Remus followed the sounds up the stairs and down the hallway until he was outside the door of what could none other be Sirius' bedroom. It took Remus only a second to throw away the idea of knocking on the door before quietly opening it and peering inside. Instantly Remus was greeted with a sight he didn't expect to see.  
  
Sirius Black was jumping up and down on his bed playing air guitar to the music that was blaring in his room. His long black hair flying everywhere as he head banged like the actual guitarist in the band Twisted Wizards, the foremost popular wizard band in the country.  
  
Remus stood in the doorway watching his best friend making a complete ass of himself, trying his very hardest not to burst out laughing. It wasn't until Sirius made his finishing move by jumping off his bed and landing on his knees with his arms raised in victory that Remus gave himself away.  
  
"Encore! Encore!" Remus shouted through his laughter, clapping his hands enthusiastically.  
  
Shocked, Sirius turned his head to see if he wasn't going mad. Seeing his friend standing there racked with laughter he proved himself wrong, unfortunately. Not to be one that embarrasses easily he tossed it aside and broke into his charismatic grin.  
  
Standing, Sirius turned to face Remus and gave a deep bow.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here till Thursday," Sirius said lifting his head to give Remus a wink.  
  
Composing himself, Remus wiped the tears away from his face and smiled at Sirius. It was always Sirius who could make him feel better even when he didn't want to admit he felt lousy. "You've got quite the skill with that air guitar of yers Siri," Remus said flashing him that dazzling smile that he only seemed to save for Sirius. That smile that reached all the way to his eyes. Such a rare thing it was to see.  
  
"You think so?" Sirius asked arching an eyebrow. "I'm much better with the real thing."  
  
"You play the guitar?" Remus asked slightly surprised. He knew Sirius loved music, but didn't know it went deeper then that.  
  
"Yeah, my dad got me one last Christmas," Sirius said with a huge grin. "I've even started writing some songs."  
  
Remus just stood there smiling at his friend. He was always such a high spirited guy even though Remus knew very well he had major family problems. His dad wasn't so bad at times, but it didn't make Sirius' situation any less stressful. Leave it to Sirius to put all that bad stuff away and look on the brighter things.  
  
"Moony... earth to Moony," Sirius said waving a hand in front of the werewolf's dazed face.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Sorry Padfoot."  
  
"Gee first you come unannounced and then you space out on me while I'm talking to you, what happened to all those refined manners of yours Moony?" Sirius mocked.  
  
"Oh yer one to talk. Who's the one who charmed my mother's tea cups to burp the alphabet at the dinner table huh?" Remus said arching an eyebrow.  
  
Sirius broke out into his famous grin and clapped Remus on the shoulder.  
  
"Ah touche mate! Touche."

------------------------  
  
For the next three weeks Remus and Sirius did everything they could to stay entertained. They played tricks on the house elves, and when they got bored with that they went out into the Muggle area and played tricks there. Remus was weary of this since they weren't supposed to do magic, but Sirius assured Remus he had found a way around that by using what Remus could only assume were Muggle equipment for pranks. Sirius favourite seemed to be something called a 'Whoopie Cushion'. When they were bored with that they'd talk and reminisce, and Sirius would show Remus his music collection, and even some of the songs he would write. Remus tried to get Sirius to play some, but he only got the 'some other time' routine. During those times especially, Remus would feel very close to Sirius, seeing his friend in a whole new light.  
  
They had received an owl from James that his family was staying an extra week so he'd see them after the next full moon. Unfortunately for Remus the next full moon was tonight so he and Sirius were getting ready to floo over to Remus' place. That night Remus decided to have Sirius stay behind since his parents were home that night, and he didn't want them finding out he was an illegal Animagus. He had so much wanted Sirius to be there with him. Sirius had done so much for him in the past three weeks. He was happier, and barely even had time to think about Eric. Unfortunately that also meant that he hadn't had the time to fully recover from the break up, and those pent up feelings exploded during his transformation.  
  
Remus awoke in his darkened room, feeling very weak and exhausted. As the full force of the damage he had done to himself took effect a painful groan escaped his lips. He tried to sit up, but a hand held him down. Remus looked over to see Sirius sitting on the other side of his bed, his hand outstretched to keep himself in place.  
  
"Siri?" the battered werewolf asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Just relax Moony, you need to rest," Sirius whispered, his eyes full of concern.  
  
Remus too weary to argue nodded, and snuggled into his side of the bed. He flinched from the pain his movement caused, but ignored it knowing Sirius was still watching him. He could only fathom how badly he had hurt himself this time, though he knew it was bad by the look on Sirius' face.  
  
"You beat yourself pretty bad tonight Remy," Sirius said, stating the obvious. He waited for a response from Remus, but when he didn't get one he continued. "I've never seen you this bad, but your parents said you started getting like this when school ended. Is there something bothering you? Is it Eric?"  
  
Remus wasn't sure why it had happened, but at the sound of Eric's name he burst into tears. He tried to bury his face in his pillow to hide from Sirius, but unexpectedly Sirius reached out to him and pulled him close against himself. There he held Remus, and whispered reassurances in his ear. Sirius told him not to worry, that he would find someone who was worthy of him. Sirius told him that it was okay to cry, and that he'd always be there for him. To Remus' amazement his friend even began to hum to him softly. Listening to the sweet melodic voice of his friend, something stirred inside Remus.  
  
Raising his head from Sirius' shoulder, tears still streaming from his eyes he looked at Sirius and saw something he hadn't noticed before. In his eyes Remus could tell there was something more, and without another thought he kissed him. It began as a small chaste kiss, but when Sirius responded to it the kiss grew into something more.

------------------------  
  
TBC...


	4. A Friend's Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.  
  
A/N:  
  
**AffectedmangoO:** Well hopefully I'll get more reviews as I go on, but I'm glad you like it!   
  
**Manny:** Here's some more for ya! LoL  
  
**Remy:** Hope you like this one!  
  
**Veertje:** I'm glad you like my story so far!!! Hope you enjoy the rest of it too.  
  
**Anita Black:** I'm glad you like it! Here's another chapter for you!  
  
**Okaishichan:** I thought it best for them to have some alone time   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter Four: A Friends Advice  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
For the rest of the summer Sirius and Remus never spoke of the kiss they shared. Remus knew it had meant something to him, but didn't want to admit it because he wasn't sure Sirius felt the same. He thought that he might've mistaken the look he saw there that night. Sirius thought Remus had acted like that because he was so heartbroken about Eric, and that he just needed some comfort. Sirius didn't think he could bare to tell his friend that the kiss had meant more to him than that. So without saying a word they agreed not to mention it.  
  
Together they hung out with their fellow Marauders James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew causing more mischief. It wasn't until they received their letters for their sixth year at Hogwarts that they realized the summer was coming to an end. It wasn't long before the Marauders were packing up their things and heading off to King's Cross once again.  
  
"Oi James! Get off!" Sirius bellowed when the said Marauder jumped on his back in greeting.  
  
"What? I just wanted a ride from the dog," James said grinning as if jumping Sirius was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"And what would I get in return?" Sirius asked with all the seriousness he could muster.  
  
"What do you get? Why Padfoot I thought that was obvious." Sirius arched an eyebrow waiting for James to continue. "Why you get the glory of parading around the best Gryffindor Seeker!"  
  
James pulled out the golden snitch he had nicked from the Quidditch Supply Room and let it float a few feet in the air before catching it. Sirius barked with laughter, pulling James into a headlock while Peter and Remus watched with mild amusement. The train gave a shrill whistle, signaling the stragglers to board.  
  
"You know Padfoot I still think you should make the change permanent," Prongs said as they made their way to the back of the train to their compartment.  
  
"Well the tail is pretty sexy, but those darned fleas just don't make it worth it."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Good evening students, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" The headmaster announced after the new students had been sorted into their houses. "Just a few start of term notices before the feast. First years will be advised as well as a reminder to a few certain sixth years..." Dumbledore looked directly at the four Marauders, who grinned back at him. "That the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all. As well our caretaker Mr.Filch has advised me that he has posted a list of the items banned in the halls outside his office. Now lets tuck in."  
  
Instantly the empty tables filled with a wide selection of dishes for the students to pile on their plates. While the students ate and caught up with their fellow students the school ghosts floated into the Great Hall greeting the students, and as usual Nearly Headless Nick shocked the first years by showing them his botched beheading.  
  
"So Jamie my boy... what stunts have you cooked up for us this year?" Padfoot asked as he filled his goblet with pumpkin juice.  
  
"Oh I have a fair few cooked up for us Padfoot. Some that are specially designed for our dear Slytherin chums," James said with that mischievous glint in his eye as he and Sirius glanced over at the Slytherin table where Lucius and his cronies were sitting.  
  
Remus was only half listening as his mind was elsewhere. He absentmindedly pushed his food around his plate with his fork as he lost himself in thought. It was just over a month since him and Sirius had kissed and he still couldn't get it off his mind. He wanted to do it again. He wanted to tell Sirius he cared about him. If only he knew how Sirius felt, then maybe he could tell him how he really felt. Why did he have to fall for one of his best friends? He just had to make things complicated.  
  
"Oi! Moony!" James said, prodding the spaced out Marauder in the arm with his fork.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry," Remus apologized as he came back to reality.  
  
"What's with you? You've been spacing out all summer," James pointed out.  
  
"Sorry," Remus murmured, looking down at his plate to try and hide the fact he was blushing.  
  
"Well can you blame him?" Peter said piping up, getting everyone's attention. "He's had to come back just to watch Eric hook up with someone else."  
  
Remus merely blinked at the information as the others looked at him sympathetically. In truth he hadn't even thought about Eric since the incident with Sirius, let alone seeing him with someone else. With that fact sinking in he looked over at the Ravenclaw table to see Eric sitting with a blonde haired, blue eyed 5th year boy. Seeing the two together Remus' stomach suddenly lurched and he rushed from the Great Hall to the nearest bathroom.  
  
Remus just made it to the toilet when he began to empty his stomach. Unbidden, tears started to stream down his face and they continued even after his stomach had lost all its contents. He leaned against the wall of the stall silently crying, all the pain of what happened surfacing again.  
  
"Remy?" a familiar voice asked softly as they stood outside his stall.  
  
Conflicting emotions hit Remus as Sirius' voice sounded. He wanted to fling himself on his friend and have him comfort him. Yet he also didn't want his friend seeing him like this. So in response Remus merely made a muffled sob, and continued to cry.  
  
Worried, Sirius magically unlocked the door and stepped inside to see Remus' tear stained face. Sirius took a step to close the distance between them and wrapped Remus in a huge hug. Once there Remus fully gave way and sobbed loudly into Sirius shoulder. In that moment Sirius knew the year was definitely not going to be the normal care-free prankster year it was supposed to be.  
  
After the minutes dragged by of Remus crying on Sirius' shoulder the heartbroken werewolf composed himself and pushed away from Sirius, wiping at his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I'm being silly I know. I thought I was okay, but I just didn't think about seeing him with someone else," Remus said not able to look Sirius in the face. "God I'm so stupid!"  
  
"No you're not!" Sirius exclaimed grabbing Remus by the shoulders so the grief stricken teen would look at him. "Don't ever think otherwise. You're way too good for him! Its his loss not yours! Any guy would be lucky to have you."  
  
Remus forced a half smile, but it didn't stay there long. It would take more time for his heart to mend then he had thought. At least with Sirius, James and Peter around he could distract himself from thinking about Eric and his boyfriend too much.  
  
"C'mon lets go back to the Great Hall I'm sure James has got a prank already underway for those gits in Slytherin," Sirius said smiling at his friend.  
  
"No," Remus said shaking his head. "I think I'm just going to go up to bed."  
  
Sirius nodded, and the two went their separate ways. He watched as Remus ascended the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitory then turned back to go into the Great Hall where he was greeted with Severus Snape rushing past him trying to hide that his naturally large nose was even larger.  
  
"Hey Padfoot you just missed my prank on Snivelly!" James said beaming with pride as his best friend sat down.  
  
"I ran into Snivelly on my way in. Right good work you did on him." Looking at the seat Remus had recently occupied he noticed they were now missing two Marauders. "Where's Peter gone?"  
  
"Oh... He kinda took the fall for my prank so McGonagall gave him detention," James said shrugging. "How's Moony doing?"  
  
"Not so good," Sirius said shaking his head. "You should've seen him during his transformations Prongs. I've never seen him hurt himself so bad, and his parents say its been like that since the break up."  
  
"Well what about when you guys... you know..." James said leaning closer, bringing his voice down to a whisper. "When you guys kissed... you said he seemed happier after."  
  
"He just needed some extra comfort mate. He's not interested in me."  
  
"I think you're wrong mate. I still think you both like each other. Yer both just too chicken to tell each other."  
  
"I'm NOT chicken!!!" Sirius protested.  
  
"Really?" James asked arching his eyebrow. "Then tell him."  
  
Sirius stared off into space as he thought about what James said. Could it be possible? Could Remus have feelings for him too? Maybe he should tell Remus how he feels. Sirius continued to mull things over, oblivious to the fact that James had charmed his fork to throw food until he was hit in the face with mashed potatoes.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
TBC... 


	5. Feelings Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.  
  
A/N:  
  
**AffectedmangoO:** Oh Sirius will do plenty more comforting that's for sure! ::wink::  
  
**Natsuko-Dai:** It's about time you reviewed!!! LOL jk! Here's the next chapter like you asked!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter Five: Feelings Revealed  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Weeks passed, and Remus still closed in on himself. He hadn't even come to the first Hogsmede weekend. Something was bothering him, and it worried Sirius that he wouldn't tell anyone. He honestly didn't think it would take the werewolf so long to get over his ex. The full moon was nearing and Sirius didn't think Remus could take another bad transformation, even with his friends there. Finally, Sirius decided to make it a point to have a talk with Remus.  
  
As everyone headed down to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast Sirius pulled Remus aside and asked for a word. Thinking something was wrong with Sirius, Remus agreed and followed him to their dormitory. Remus sat down on his bed, and patted the spot in front of him for Sirius to sit. The sandy haired teen tilted his head to the side waiting for his ebony haired friend to start talking, tucking his feet underneath himself.  
  
"Remus..." Sirius began looking quite uncomfortable, though Remus waited patiently knowing it was something serious by use of his proper name. "Remus I know something's bothering you. You've been more withdrawn than normal for awhile now. There's something you're not telling me, or even James or Peter. We're worried about you Remy."  
  
Remus sat and stared at Sirius, stunned. He hadn't thought this talk would be about him. He hadn't even thought that his worries were that noticeable, but when he looked into those smoky eyes that he knew so well he knew they were. How could he possibly tell his best friend that what's been bothering him is the fact that he was falling for him?  
  
"Don't you think you should get over Eric?" Sirius asked, bringing Remus out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm already over him," Remus replied without thinking.  
  
"You are?" Sirius asked, taken aback. He had thought for sure that's what was bothering his fellow Marauder. "Then what-?"  
  
"Nothing," Remus said quickly, blushing from his mistake. "Its nothing really Siri. I can handle it."

"I know its not nothing. I can see it in your eyes," Sirius said matter of factly. Then fought back a blush of his own. Had he really just said that? How corny. "Talk to me Remus. I want to help."  
  
Remus bit his lower lip, and picked at the hem on his robes. He didn't think he could bring himself to tell Sirius that he felt more than friendship for him. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling him, and not have those feelings reciprocated. He just couldn't risk that.  
  
"Remus..." Sirius whispered, reaching out to take Remus' hands in his. He had decided, and now there was no turning back. It was now or never. Looking deep into the curious golden eyes in front of him, Sirius jumped over the edge. "I care about you Remus."  
  
"Y-you do?" Remus asked disbelieving what he was hearing, half distracted by Sirius rubbing small circles on his hands with his thumbs.  
  
"More than anything," Sirius assured him. "I know it sounds crazy and that you probably won't want to talk to me again after this, but that kiss we shared meant a lot to me. It made me want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be able to come to me for anything. I want to hold you when you're upset. I want to be there to kiss you goodnight..."  
  
Before Sirius could finish Remus had leaned across the bed and pressed his lips against the unsuspecting ebony haired teen. Sirius was so shocked by this that he didn't even respond to the chaste kiss.  
  
"I care about you too Sirius Black," Remus said pulling away from him. "That's what's been bothering me. I didn't know how to tell you..."  
  
Remus was then in turn interrupted by Sirius' lips on his own. He, however, responded to the kiss. Letting his emotions take over, and lose himself in it as Sirius moved closer to him to intensify their kiss. Feeling Sirius' tongue run across his lower lip, Remus opened his mouth slightly to allow Sirius' tongue to explore his mouth. He moaned quietly against Sirius' mouth as Sirius pushed him back against the pillows, allowing their bodies to press close together.  
  
Too lost in each other, they didn't hear the door to their dormitory open, allowing the person to get a good view of their make out session.  
  
"Well its about bloody time!"  
  
Surprised, the two pulled apart to see James standing in the doorway with a smug smile on his face. Remus blushed profusely, embarrassed at being caught making out on his bed. Sirius however grabbed one of the pillows and chucked it at James' head.  
  
"Bugger off Prongs! You're interrupting our quality time!" James stuck out his tongue at his best friend.  
  
"I just came to get my books. I'm going to meet Lily in the library," James said moving to his trunk to get his Arithmancy books.  
  
"Lily? Lily Evans?" Remus asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"The one and only," James replied, tousling his messy locks to make them look messier.  
  
"I thought she despised you still," Remus said thoughtfully.  
  
"Lily got stuck being the prat's partner for their Arithmancy project," Sirius said to Remus as if James wasn't even in the room.  
  
"Good luck with that James," Remus said letting a smirk form on his face. "Careful she doesn't hex you again for getting too close."  
  
"Yeah James that girls got quite good hexing skills," Sirius pointed out remembering James walking into their dormitory with a hand print on his cheek and his mouth magically gone.  
  
"I'm wearing her down I tell you. She will be my girlfriend! Just you wait and see!" James said full of determination, turning to leave.  
  
"That's what you've been saying for years!" Sirius mocked.  
  
"Tell her I say 'hi'!" Remus shouted as James stocked out of the room.  
  
Alone again Sirius leaned over Remus, looking down at him with his famous smile.  
  
"Now... where were we?" he asked as Remus put his arms around his neck, drawing him closer.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
TBC...


	6. A Pleasant Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.  
  
A/N: I would like to announce that this will be the **last chapter I'll be posting until after I get back from my holidays which won't be until August** so I thought I'd leave this all on a happy note. Enjoy!  
  
**Natsuko-Dai:** You certainly are the first person to review this chapter! Congrats! LoL I hope this chapter is what yer expecting!  
  
**Sugar-Kat:** I'm glad you like my story! Hopefully you'll like this chapter too.  
  
**The-mpreg-spirit:** As you requested here is another chapter!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter Six: A Pleasant Surprise  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It was the last Hogsmede weekend before Christmas holidays. Sirius had gotten an owl from his father saying that he should come home for the holidays, so he was bummed that he couldn't go to Remus' for the holidays like they had first planned. So instead they decided to make their Hogsmede weekend extra special.  
  
The snow was falling in big fluffy flakes, instantly coating the students in white. The air had a bit of a nip to it, but it was still beautiful weather. Not that that mattered to Sirius as he kept Remus close to him as if trying to keep him warm. Remus didn't mind in the least, as he kept close to his boyfriend. He wanted to make all he could of this day they had together. As of tomorrow they would be leaving for home, and not being able to see Sirius till New Years would be maddening.  
  
They stood staring at the Shrieking Shack, Remus resting his head against Sirius' chest as the ebony haired teen held him in his strong arms. Sirius smiled as he felt his sandy haired boyfriend nuzzle his cheek against his chest. Sometimes Remus was just too adorable for words. Impulsively, Sirius kissed Remus on his head, and gave him an extra squeeze.  
  
"C'mon, let's go grab a Butterbeer," Sirius said when Remus looked up at him.  
  
Remus nodded, and followed Sirius back up the path to Hogsmede hand in hand. Remus stared at the back of his boyfriends head as they walked along the street, pondering. Sirius had promised him a surprise but wouldn't give him any hints, so Remus was wracking his brain about trying to figure out what Sirius could have up his sleeve. But as it was Sirius... it could be anything.  
  
Sirius led them into the Three Broomsticks, and greeted Madam Rosmerta with his famous grin.  
  
"Ah, you're here finally," Rosmerta said spying two of her most loved customers. "Right this way."  
  
"Sirius...?" Remus asked eyeing his boyfriend as they followed Madam Rosmerta to the back of the Three Broomsticks. Sirius merely flashed Remus a smile.  
  
Remus took one look at the spot Madam Rosmerta set up for them, and gasped. The table sat next to the fireplace and was covered with a beautiful Christmas tablecloth. In the center was a candle that Remus noticed smelled faintly of spiced apple cider. On the wall beside the table were little fairie lights that formed a heart, and glowed a pale blue.  
  
"Merry Christmas Moony," Sirius whispered in his boyfriend's ear, pressing up against the werewolf as Madam Rosmerta left them.  
  
"Oh Sirius..." Remus murmured, amazed. He turned in his boyfriends arms and hugged him hard. "This is wonderful!"  
  
"Glad you like it," Sirius said sincerely, grinning from ear to ear. "C'mon lets eat."  
  
Pulling Remus' chair out for him, Sirius discreetly nodded at Madam Rosmerta and instantly two wonderfully smelling dishes appeared on the table with butterbeer. Remus beamed at Sirius as he sat down across form himself.  
  
"You did all this for me?" Remus asked after they finished their delicious meal, including a slice of apple pie they shared.  
  
"Just a little something I cooked up," Sirius said modestly.  
  
"It's all so wonderful..."  
  
"Hey Moony..." Sirius whispered pointing above them.  
  
Remus looked up to see a bit of mistletoe hanging over their table. That definitely hadn't been there when they sat down. Remus smiled anyway, and leant across the table to kiss his boyfriend. This was definitely the best day he had ever had.  
  
"Wow... my present for you doesn't even compare to this," Remus said blushing a bit.  
  
"Don't be silly Remy. Just having you with me is good enough a present for me," Sirius said honestly as he stared into the golden eyes that he adored so much, watching as the flames from the fire danced in them.  
  
To help hide his deepening blush, Remus reached inside his robes and brought out a perfectly wrapped Christmas gift, bow and all. Sirius arched an eyebrow at the gift. He knew Remus could do a good job at wrapping things, but this went way beyond that. He felt like he was doing something criminal as he untied the red silk bow. The precision, and care it was done with showed. Peeling away the golden wrap, Sirius revealed sheets of blank music paper. He looked up at the sandy haired teen with a wordless expression.  
  
"I remembered the songs you had, the music on one piece of parchment and the lyrics on another. I thought maybe you'd like these so you can keep them all together." Remus reached over and pointed to the lines where the music notes went. "The salesman said that if you tap the treble clef twice with your wand it'll play back what you've written, and you can write the lyrics underneath."  
  
Sirius was still speechless. He had actually forgotten that he had shown Remus his music, and the sheets he was now holding were so professional looking. They must have cost a fortune, something he knew Remus didn't quite have.  
  
"Do... you like them?" Remus asked tentatively when Sirius didn't say anything.  
  
"Of course I do!" Sirius said breaking out of his thoughts. "How could I not? I've been dreaming about getting something like this! Dad said I didn't need them since I had regular parchment to use." Remus smiled, relief washing over his face. "This is the best gift I ever got!"  
  
"You mean besides you're guitar."  
  
"Are you kidding? This is even better. I could always borrow one. These you can't get easily. How'd you get them anyway?"  
  
"That's my little secret," Remus said winking playfully at his boyfriend.  
  
Elated, Sirius leant across the table and kissed Remus long and hard. Breathless they pulled apart, and smiled at each other as Sirius tucked away his gift. Sirius would have stayed staring happily at his boyfriend if he hadn't caught sight of a familiar mop of messy black hair accompanied by a flash of bright red hair.  
  
"I don't believe it," Sirius said, his jaw dropping in shock.  
  
"What?" Remus asked confused.  
  
Sirius pointed across the room. Remus turned and looked in the direction Sirius pointed, and had to blink several times to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing. At another table sat James Potter, and Lily Evans. Together. And they were smiling, and laughing. Grabbing Remus' hand, Sirius left money for Madam Rosmerta and headed to James' table.  
  
"Well, well well fancy seeing you two here," Sirius said smirking as they stopped in front of their table.  
  
"Hey guys," James said smiling, not the least bit perturbed.  
  
"Didn't expect to see you here Lily," Remus said smiling kindly at her. "Especially with James."  
  
"Yes... well... neither did I," Lily said smiling nervously.  
  
"Geez Prongs, if I wasn't seeing it I wouldn't have believed it," Sirius said clapping his friend on the back. "You finally got the girl."  
  
"I told you I would!" James said proudly, as if there had never been a doubt in his mind, making Lily turn the colour of her hair.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"I'll see you for New Years alright?" Sirius said as he finished hugging Remus.  
  
Remus nodded not trusting his voice, afraid he might burst into tears and he certainly didn't want that even though he could feel the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.  
  
"It'll go by real quick, you'll see," Sirius assured him, though his stormy eyes were filled with sadness.  
  
Sirius kissed Remus' lips softly before whispering 'good-bye' and headed off Platform 9 3/4 onto King's Cross, leaving Remus to watch him disappear into the crowd.  
  
-------------------------  
  
TBC... 


	7. Misguided Help

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but as I was on holidays I wasn't able to. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers tho! Now lets kick this story up a notch!

**The-mpreg-spirit:** Normally I'm quite the sucker for puppy eyes and I would have updated sooner but holidays got in the way. Hopefully this will make up for my lack of chapters.

**Natsuko-Dai:** I'm glad yer so addicted LoL I aim to please! I hope you enjoy angst as much as fluff

**Angel4eva3:** As you requested I'm updating just after getting back from holidays! I'm really glad you like my story and hope you keep reading!

**AffectedmangoO:** Well I'm glad you remembered to review! I hope you like the rest of my story too.

**Falling Night:** I'm glad you like my story! I hope you continue to enjoy it. And thanks I had a really good holiday!

**Prongsblacks:** Thanks for the review! I hope you continue reading and reviewing!

**Starlollie:** I hope you enjoy angst as well!

------------------------------------------

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Seven: Misguided Help

-----------------------------------------

"**SIRIUS!!!!!**" bellowed the voice of Sirius' anger driven mother, for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the few days he'd been home for the holidays.

Sirius groaned, half in pain half in exhaustion as he picked himself off his bed. His head ached from where he had smashed it against the cabinet when his mother lost her temper, and blasted him across the room. It was nothing more than he expected when she started impressing on him the so called 'family values'.

So what if he didn't care whether or not some students are muggle born? Who cares that he didn't mind half breeds being 'allowed to roam free'? What's the big deal if he doesn't marry into a pure blooded family? All that kind of stuff was utter nonsense in Sirius' opinion. And now it was another day and he had to go through another 24 hours of her criticism and meaningless lectures. Why couldn't it all just go away?

"Why cousin dear, you look like something the cat dragged in," a female voice sounded, full of unsuppressed amusement as he walked down the hall.

"Sod off Bellatrix," Sirius murmured as he came up to his cousin, not at all surprised she was at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to your dear cousin?" she asked through her heavily hooded eyes, smirking at his disheveled state.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" he asked sounding almost bored.

"Why to help you of course," she said with a malicious smile.

"To help me?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Here," She said handing him a packet of tiny purple pills that made faces at you. Sirius arched an eyebrow in question. "Just a little pick-me-up."

"Are these drugs?" he whispered fiercely as the idea dawned on him. She merely winked at him in response before moving on.

Looking down at the pills Sirius had the urge to chuck them away from him, but staring down at them made him change his mind. Pocketing the drugs Sirius heaved a sigh and moved into the kitchen to do his best to ignore his mother.

---------------------------

The holidays were coming to an end, and Remus was getting worried. He had only gotten one letter from Sirius, and it didn't even seem like him. He seemed off somehow. He had owled Sirius back to ask if anything was wrong, and was still waiting for a reply five days later. Each day Remus would stare out his window, hoping to catch sight of an owl heading his way. It wasn't until the day before the New Year that Remus finally got his reply.

_Hey Babe,_

_What's shakin'? 'Fraid I can't make it for the New Year. Family stuff._

_Sirius_

What's shaking? Family stuff? That sure wasn't like Sirius. The Sirius he had always known would do anything to get away from his family. What on earth was going on? Hurt and thoroughly confused, Remus crumpled Sirius' letter in his hand and stocked off to the kitchen. Ignoring the queries from his parents he flooed himself to James' house.

Remus tumbled into the Potters' kitchen, and ignoring the shocked look on their faces promptly burst into tears. Not used to having teens pop into their kitchen and burst into tears James' parents turned to their son for answers. The youngest Potter shrugged, and got up from the table to go to the aid of his friend.

"Moony? What's wrong?" James asked concerned.

Sobbing as hard as he was Remus' reply merely came out as incoherent sounds. Not sure what to do James turned to his mom for help.

"Come have a seat Remus," Mrs. Potter said gently as she took Remus by the elbow and helped him sit down in her seat. "Come dear let's leave the children to sort things out." Nodding, Mr. Potter followed his wife out of the kitchen, abandoning their dinner.

Still perplexed James wasn't sure what to make of things. It wasn't until he saw the note crumpled in Remus' hand that he knew something must have happened. Gently he pried the note from the still sobbing werewolf and read it for himself.

"Sirius wrote this?" James asked disbelievingly.

Looking up, Remus nodded. Sniffling, the hurt teen wiped the tears away from his face. It took him another minute to fully compose himself, and then he was able to talk more normal.

"There's gotta be something wrong James. There just has to be. I only got one other letter from him and it was just as strange," Remus said miserably.

"Don't worry Remy. We'll figure this out," James assured him, though he wasn't quite sure at all himself. "Just you wait."

------------------------

Sirius stumbled onto the Hogwarts Express. He had spent the rest of his holidays in a drug induced stupor, and was still quite high. At first he hadn't been sure about what Bellatrix had given him, thinking that maybe it was a trick of hers, but when he took the drugs and they did everything he had thought they would he spent the majority of his time with Bellatrix. She opened him to an entirely new world, showing him all the different rushes he could get. Although she herself only took the more minor ones every once in awhile, Sirius decided to try an all out array of them.

He soon found out that he could get a quicker high by taking the drugs with some Firewhiskey. In his drug and alcohol induced states things at home didn't seem so bad. Actually things seemed quite pleasant, even when his mother was screeching in his ear. Tuning her out was as easy as popping a pill, but now he was going back to school and to his Remy. He had thought constantly about his boyfriend, and now after two weeks he could see him.

Sirius headed to the back compartment the Marauders claimed, and grinned when he caught sight of his friends. Before any of them could greet him Sirius marched right over to Remus and kissed him. Deepening the kiss Sirius tried pushing Remus back onto the seats, but Remus pushed him away.

"Hiya Moony!" He greeted, completely unfazed by the rejection of his advances.

Remus, surprised by Sirius' actions and the odd glazed look he found in his boyfriends' eyes didn't say anything. He merely straightened his robes and stared at Sirius.

"Where ya been mate?" James asked taking the attention away from an obviously uncomfortable Remus.

"Oh just hangin' out with my good cuz Bellatrix," Sirius said not knowing just how absurd that would sound to his friends, who's mouths had dropped in shock.

"Bellatrix? You're cousin Bellatrix?" Peter asked, disbelief written all over his face.

"The one and only," Sirius replied, nodding.

"But you hate her," Remus blurted out.

"Nah... She's alright," Sirius said dismissing the notion.

"So..." James began, not quite sure what to make of the situation. "So everything's okay at home?"

"Fine and dandy Prongs m'boy!" Sirius assured him as he reclined in his seat, propping his feet on the seat across from him between Peter and James.

Sirius was definitely acting strange, but maybe things really were okay at home and that's why he spent that time with them. Remus couldn't quite imagine how that could be, especially when it consists of Sirius and Bellatrix getting along, but he was willing to give his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt. He did seem much happier after all.

-------------------------

TBC...


	8. When Dungbombs Hit The Fan

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: Sorry yet again about the long wait for the update but my computer crashed so I had to get a new computer. Hopefully my computer will no longer give me anymore grievances... at least for awhile LoL Enjoy!

**The-mpreg-spirit:** life sux eh? I must agree!!! And I'm sure Remus and Sirius will agree w/ you as well!! Hopefully this will help distract u from life at least for a little while.

**Misdarkdragon:** I'm glad u feel my story is worthy of yer Fav list!!

**Starlollie:** Yes Bellatrix is the sort to ruin peoples lives ne?  
  
**Magus Durron:** I'm quite the sucker for angst too... so I hope you enjoy all the angst to come!  
  
**ThisLonelyPlace: **Here's another 'oh my god' for you ;)

**Natsuko-Dai: **Well here's another chapter like you demanded, but not at the time you demanded LOL

* * *

_  
If You're Not The One_

Chapter Eight: When Dungbombs Hit the Fan

* * *

That first week back was definitely not what Remus expected. Every chance Sirius got he would go see his cousin Bellatrix for hours. When he would return late in the night he'd crawl into Remus' bed and try to make advances that were most unwelcome by the werewolf. Once Sirius got the hint that Remus wasn't interested, which took longer than usual, he would cease and just cuddled up to him. Then out of no where Sirius would start crying, but wouldn't say a word when Remus would ask what was wrong. He would just cry until he fell asleep. 

The second week back was just as unexpected. Sirius was behind in his homework so Remus would help him after dinner which meant Sirius couldn't go hang out with his cousin. Which also in turn made him very moody. Nearing the end of the week Remus was trying to explain how the Conjunctivitis Charm worked, a spell which injures the eyes of its victims, when Sirius flipped the table and all its contents with a scream of rage. Never having seen Sirius so angry, especially for no apparent reason, Remus instinctively inched away from his boyfriend.

Sirius was still towering with rage when he turned and saw his boyfriend, eyes wide with fright. Immediately he simmered down and reached out to the trembling werewolf.

"Sorry Remy, didn't mean to lose my cool," Sirius apologized pulling Remus into a loving embrace.

"You've been scaring me a lot lately," Remus admitted quietly as he rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Don't worry Remy, things'll get better," Sirius promised.

Things didn't get any better, they got progressively worse in fact. Sirius' grades began slipping, he got into trouble for everything but pranking, he even began to miss Remus' transformations. It wasn't until Gryffindor beat Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup that the three worried Marauders got an insight into what was happening with their fourth member.

It had been a beautiful day. The weather was warm and pleasant making for perfect conditions for Quidditch. James easily caught the snitch, winning the game for Gryffindor. An after party broke out in the Gryffindor common room, and well underway when James was finally able to break free of his fans and able to go find his friends. He found Peter, Remus, and Lily sitting near the fire but none of them knew where Sirius was.

It wasn't until the four of them heard Sirius' bark like laughter that they knew he was even there. They all craned their necks to try and find out where the renegade Marauder was. James spotted him first over in a corner with a bunch of other Gryffindors. Peter, James, Remus and Lily got up from their spot and headed over to Sirius.

Slowly they made their way across the room to Sirius, who passed on a bottle of Firewhiskey that the group of Gryffindors seemed to be passing around. As they got even closer to the secluded group Remus noticed that that wasn't the only thing they were passing around.

"Drugs?!?" Remus shouted when they managed to get close enough, making the group jump in surprise. "All this time you've been drinking and doing drugs?!?"

"Calm down Remy," Sirius said coolly as he passed on the joint he had just taken a hit from. There was no stopping Remus' anger however.

"All this time I thought something was wrong with you and now I find out its your own stupidity! Of all things Sirius. Drugs?" As Remus yelled at him, Sirius' mellow mood turned into anger.

"How could you do this to yourself?" Remus asked lowering his voice. "How could you do this to me?"

"To you? Its **_my_** life!" Sirius spat.

"I thought I was a part of it," Remus whispered before turning and walking away, with Lily and Peter trailing behind him.

"We could have helped you, you know," James said, a pained expression on his face. "We are your friends you know."

Sirius didn't have any time to reply to that before James melted into the crowd, and he was left with a jumble of thoughts he couldn't understand. Instead of trying to sort them out he took the joint he was offered from one of the seventh year girls who was hanging off him in her drug induced state. He didn't even shake her off when she began to make advances on him, pressing up against him and kissing his neck. Sirius merely drank off the rest of his Firewhiskey.

* * *

It took Lily's and James' combined efforts to calm down the enraged werewolf. He just couldn't believe all these months Sirius had been on drugs. How could he have missed the signs? How could he have not have known? He had definitely reacted badly. He shouldn't have blown up like that. He should have been more supportive of Sirius, and tried to help him instead of yelling at him. How could he have been so insensitive? 

"I messed up didn't I?" Remus asked finally, cutting off Lily's reassurances.

"Nah, I'm sure the git understands," James said half smiling.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Lily suggested.

"Yeah. I think I will," Remus said getting up to go in search of Sirius.

Not being able to find Sirius at the party Remus thought Sirius had gone to bed so he headed for their dormitory. He heard muffled sounds coming from their dorm but thought it was Sirius' snoring since he always did have a loud snore. Opening the door it took him only a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dark, and was immediately greeted with the sight of Sirius having sex with some girl. Instantly, Remus slammed the door shut and bolted down the stairs.

"Re-?" James began to ask when he saw Remus running towards him, but didn't get to finish when his friend ran right passed him and out the portrait hole.

* * *

TBC... 


	9. Breaking Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: ((_...Dream Sequence...))_

**Starlollie:** Hopefully this will keep you even more tense ;) LOL

**Natsuko-Dai:** Hope this gives you a little more insight into the scheme of things.  
  
**OKEDOKE:** I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Nine: Breaking Apart

* * *

Sirius groaned as he felt extra weight being added to his side of the bed. When the weight didn't leave he cracked open an eye. Seeing a blurry figure he blinked a few times before looking at the person sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"Sleep well?" James asked almost courteously.

"Oi James! Ge' off!" Sirius demanded groggily, trying hard to ignore the hangover that was starting to hit him by pulling the blankets over his head.

"Not until I give you yer message."

"Message?" Sirius asked confused, peaking out from under the blankets.

"From a one Remus J. Lupin," James waited till he knew he had Sirius' full attention before continuing. "As of now consider you're relationship with him terminated."

"Terminated?"

"Yeah, as in you're through, no longer together," James said tapping Sirius' head with each point. "He dumped you."

"Wh-why?" Sirius asked, shoving James' hand away.

James merely pointed to the other side of Sirius' bed before walking away without another word. Sirius turned his head and saw the blonde seventh year he had been drinking with asleep next to him, and all of the events of the night before came flooding back to him. His head swam from all the thoughts in his head, intensifying his hangover. He slipped his boxers on just in time before nausea hit him hard and he ran to the bathroom.

When he came back the girl was awake. She greeted him with a hug and a kiss which he shook off immediately and told her to get out. She got dressed quickly, and left in a huff. Sirius promptly fell back onto his bed and passed out again.

_((Sirius shouted for Remus not to leave as he watched him fading into the darkness. Knowing it wasn't doing any good Sirius ran after him, but Remus remained out of his reach and continued to fade. Exhausted, Sirius dropped to his knees crying, begging Remus not to leave. He shouted that he loved him, but all he got in return was a shake of Remus' head before Remus disappeared entirely._))

Sirius sat bolt upright in bed, tears pricking at his eyes. Shaking off the last of his sleep, but still dazed from the dream it took Sirius a moment to notice that familiar golden eyes were looking at him. Slowly they became clearer and he saw that Remus was staring at him. Upon seeing Sirius awake however, Remus turned and bolted from the room, but not before Sirius caught sight of the tears that had started falling from his eyes.

For the rest of the year Sirius hardly saw hide nor hair of Remus. The only time he saw Remus was while they were sitting their exams, and while he slept. If by chance they met somewhere Remus would turn in the other direction without a second thought. Sirius felt completely horrible about what he had done to Remus, but kept the majority of his feelings at bay by drowning himself in liquor and drugs.

James made it a point to drag Sirius to his exams, and to lecture him about drugs when ever he got the chance, but Sirius still didn't want to hear it. James was about the only one of his friends still talking to him. Though even that was more of an acquaintance type socializing than what they had before. Even Peter seemed to make an effort to not hang around him, not that that bothered Sirius in the least.

What did hurt was when he saw James and Lily getting all lovey dovey. It reminded him too much of how he and Remus had been for those few months they had been together. They had been some of the happiest times he ever had. Thankfully James and Lily decided to sit apart on the Hogwarts Express on the way to King's Cross.

"Padfoot..." James said, and waited for Sirius to stop staring out the window and look at him before continuing. "When you're ready I'll be here."

Sirius didn't need to ask what James meant, so he nodded. Sometimes he thought about taking James up on his offer of help, but then he'd remember what he'd done and go right back to the beginning. He didn't think things would ever be the same again. James had good intentions but nothing could make him feel better about things, or even about himself. He could only hope to forget. Forgetting was good, and he already had a way to do that.

* * *

"Do you think he'll ever get better?" Remus asked. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop caring about Sirius. He couldn't stop loving him. Even if he hurt more than he could say, he still loved him. 

"In time he will," Lily assured her friend as they headed back to King's Cross.

"I don't like seeing him like this Lils," the werewolf pouted, pulling his knees up to his chin. "It scares me."

"He'll come to his senses you'll see," the red-haired Gryffindor said, reaching across to him and squeezing his hand gently. "He'll get the help he needs."

"Even if he does I don't know if I can forgive him," Remus said sadly, averting his eyes. "I want to, but I don't know if I can."

Remus was hurting beyond belief. He knew Sirius' actions weren't all purposeful, but it still hurt. Just looking at him or thinking about him made tears come to his eyes. Remus was utterly thankful to Lily who spent a lot of time comforting him, and just being his friend in his time of need. The times they spent talking when they got the chance helped him to forget the pain, for a time at least. He was quite glad when she told him that she was now completely smitten with James It was good to know that at least a couple of his friends were happy.

As the train slowed to a stop Remus began wondering how he'd make it through the summer. This was going to be the worst summer yet, he knew.

* * *

TBC... 


	10. Running And Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: For those who like angst get ready for this!  
  
**the-mpreg-spirit:** Well its about to get sadder  
  
**HappyDappyDrunk:** Here's another look into what's happenin.  
  
**Angel4eva3:** Here's the update you asked for. Enjoy!  
  
**PadfootsLittleGirl:** Here's another kicker for ya!  
  
**Becca:** I'm glad you enjoy my story. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too.  
  
**Padfootxxforever:** Well here's another update for you to read.

**Natsuko-Dai:** It's about time u reviewed!!! LoL jk. But as promised here's the next chapter.

------------------------------------------

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Ten: Running and Hiding

-----------------------------------------

Sirius spent the first few weeks of his summer break higher than he had ever been before. It was getting harder and harder to drown out his family so he had to start taking larger doses of everything. By the end of his third week at home he was out of Firewhiskey, and began tearing apart his room in hopes of finding a hidden stash of drugs.

Sirius was giving up hope as he turned to his school trunk as a last resort. In his anger he up turned it, spilling everything out. He began rifling through it all when he came upon some gold wrapping. Pausing in his search Sirius reached out and brushed away the stuff on top of it, revealing the music parchment Remus had given him. Stunned, he reached out and picked them up. He had all but forgotten them.

Staring down at the gift emotions flooded Sirius and tears spilled down his cheeks unbidden. He didn't try to stop it, he just let it come. He sat there crying for what seemed to be hours. Hugging them to himself Sirius finally halted his crying, wiping his eyes with his free hand. He took a deep breath, and resolved to the idea in his mind he got up and re-packed his trunk. Sirius picked up his guitar case, and without another thought he dragged his trunk to the kitchen and flooed himself away.

Stepping out into the homey kitchen he knew so well, Sirius brushed himself off and made his way quietly into the other room where he found who he was looking for.

"James..." he said getting his friends attention. "I need your help."

Smiling from ear to ear James nodded.

------------------

"Remus dear you need to eat something," Mrs. Lupin insisted for what seemed the hundredth time that summer.

"I'm not hungry," the worn werewolf murmured, pushing the plate of food away from him.

"You've barely ate for weeks. You need to eat _something_. Please dear," she pleaded.

"I'm not hungry," he repeated before getting up from the table and heading back to his room.

Since he had gotten home Remus liked to sit in the dark of his room. The only light came from the window, which he covered with curtains during the day. The darkness was his companion now. In the darkness no one could see him cry. In the darkness no one could see how broken he was. Remus had thought he could get over Sirius, but he felt so lonely without him. So empty without him.

He would sit at his window for hours letting the moonlight fall on the picture he kept of Sirius. The one that showed the smile he loved so much. The one he couldn't stop staring at. He wanted to throw his arms around him and never let him go. He wanted to forgive him so bad. Sirius had lied to him, and cheated. How could that be forgiven so easily? Especially when he had gone through it all before. How could he ever trust Sirius again?

That night was the full moon, and Remus was dreading it. Remembering how bad his transformations were after Eric he could only imagine how bad they were going to be now. His last transformations were only kept in check because James and Peter were there. But now they weren't. Peter was off on vacation and James... James was probably spending time with Lily.

Sighing, Remus got up from his window, tucked Sirius' picture under his bed and left for what he was sure would be his doom.

-----------------

With help from James and his family Sirius began to stop his drug use, but found it would be harder than he thought. Often he became frustrated and moody, which also came with many other withdrawal symptoms. He had James, and though no one knew it he had Remus as well, to keep him focused. He was making progress however, and hoped soon he would be well again.

In the evenings Sirius would stay awake while James slept. He would retrieve his music paper and write the song that had begun to form in his head. It was no where near being done, but it kept him occupied, and calm. When he wasn't writing, he was thinking of Remus. And when he thought of Remus his heart ached. He would wonder if Remus would ever forgive him, if Remus would just move on. But mostly he would think of how much he loved him. Sirius wasn't sure when he realized he loved the werewolf, just that he did and that was good enough for him, leaving him to sleep peacefully in hopes to dream of his Love.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Sirius asked James one day at breakfast.

"Sure he will mate," James said pouring milk over his cereal.

"How can you be so sure?" Sirius asked, uncertain of his friends' confidence.

"Its Moony," James said shrugging, as if that explained everything. Seeing the look on Sirius' face he knew that his friend needed more of an explanation. "He cares too much about you to be mad at you forever."

"Maybe you're right," Sirius said, hoping beyond hope he was.

They ate in silence after that, but was soon interrupted by an owl swooping into the kitchen. It landed smoothly onto the chair next to James, and stuck its leg out.

"That's Remus' owl!" Sirius said recognizing the Lupin's family owl as James undid the note.

James read the letter carefully, blanching as he did so. He read it over again to make sure he had read it right. Sirius noticed James pale and waited for his friend to say something, but he never did. He just stared at the letter he held.

"Well? What's it say?" Sirius asked impatiently. Unable to speak, James held out the letter for Sirius.

_James,_

_We thought you'd like to know we had to take Remus to St. Mungo's. He's in pretty bad shape. Maybe you'd like to come visit him, and maybe let Sirius know as well. I'm sure Remus would like to have his friends with him._

_Yours truly,_

_Mr. Lupin_

"Remy..." Sirius whispered in dismay.

---------------------

TBC...


	11. StMungo's

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: Thanks to all yer reviews!! They make me write quicker!!!

**Natsuko-Dai:** If you think that was sad then get a load of this! evil smile

**Halfblood princess and Summer:** Thanks for the review hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
  
**baby chaos:** I'm glad you like it so far. Here's another update like you requested.  
  
**Dollface786: **blushes Wow... I didn't think anybody would like my story enough to make me added to fav authors!  
  
**Perfect-feline: **Yup poor Remy... but just check him out in this chapter  
  
**the-mpreg-spirit:** Sorry there are no guarantees w/ me.  
  
**Minightmoonlight: **As requested here is the next chapter!  
  
**Black-Ice Maiden: **This chapter may or may not hold a cliffhanger LoL

------------------------------------------

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Eleven: St. Mungo's

-----------------------------------------

James and Sirius having finally gotten over the initial shock of the news, they high tailed it to St. Mungo's as fast as they could. Not seeing Remus' parents anywhere they stood in line at the Welcome Witch's desk.

"Next," the welcome witch stated.

"We're here to see Remus Lupin," James said stepping up to her desk.

"Lupin?" she asked starting to go through her records. "Ah yes... first floor, third door on your left, Dai Llewellyn Ward."

The boys thanked the witch, and headed off to see their friend. When they got to the Dai Llewellyn Ward they didn't have far to go when they spotted Mr. Lupin coming out of the hospital room. Sirius picked up his pace, and met Mr. Lupin half way who had spotted them.

"How's he doing?" Sirius asked worried.

"Not so good," Mr. Lupin said sadly, sighing heavily.

"Was it from his transformation?" James asked. Mr. Lupin nodded.

"He's never had one this bad," Remus' father stated, shaking his head slightly. "When I went to get him this morning he was unconscious. There was blood everywhere. The healers say he nearly tore open his arm. He punctured a lung, and damaged the muscles in his neck pretty badly. They were able to heal most of his injuries, though they still have a lot of work to do."

Through all this, Sirius was getting paler and paler. How could he have let this happen? He knew how Remus could get during his transformations when he's angry, hurt or frustrated. This was all his fault. His poor Moony.

"Can we see him?" James asked, breaking Sirius out of his guilt stricken thoughts.

"He's sleeping right now but I'm sure he'd like to have his friends with him," Mr. Lupin said walking them into the room.

Mrs. Lupin was sitting in a chair next to Remus' bed, holding his hand while silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Sirius and James both gasped when they were close enough to get a good look at their friend. There were scratches across his face that were still healing, with a quite prominent one cutting across his eye to his cheek. His neck and left arm were both heavily bandaged, but blood was still visibly seeping through the cloth. The werewolf seemed to have lost a significant amount of weight as well which didn't help the look of him.

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek to keep back the cry that tried to force itself out. He certainly didn't want to fathom what the rest of Remus looked like. He looked bad enough from what they could see.

"Thanks for coming boys," Mrs. Lupin said getting up from her seat, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "We appreciate it, and I'm sure Remus does too."

Sirius doubted that his presence was welcome. It seemed that Remus had conveniently forgotten to tell his parents of their relationship, and thus their breakup. But then maybe Remus will hear him out when he wakes up, and let him apologize.

Sirius and James sat with Remus for most of the day, only leaving when the healers came to administer healing's to Remus or when his parents wanted to be with him. Mr. And Mrs. Lupin advised them to go home and get some rest when it was well into the night, but both were reluctant to go. After some convincing to Remus' parents and even more convincing to the healers Sirius and James were allowed to spend the night.

"Do you think he'll make it?" James asked when the Lupin's finally retired for the night, promising their unconscious son they'd be back in the morning.

"Of course he is!" Sirius insisted, not wanting to think of any other possibility. "He has to..."

During the night Sirius kept having nightmares about losing Remus in every way his mind could think of, and each time he woke up James had to talk him out of indulging his cravings for alcohol and drugs. Sirius started wondering how James made it possible to wake up when ever he did. Those thoughts vanished quickly as Sirius drifted back asleep.

In the morning Sirius and James were awoken by a medi-witch checking Remus' condition. She just finished taking his temperature when a small groan escaped Remus' lips, and shifted his body a little, making Sirius and James sit up straight in their seats.

"Well its about time you woke up," The medi-witch said, smiling down at Remus who had just opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked his voice hoarse from disuse.

"St. Mungo's, Mr. Lupin. You did quite the number on yourself," she said nodding at his bandaged body as he groaned half in realization to what happened, and half in pain. "Lucky for you you've got good family and friends."

At the mention of his family and friends Remus looked around the room for the first time. Seeing James sitting at one end of his bed with his goofy grin in place Remus couldn't help but smile back. He turned his head to the other side of his bed thinking to see his parents, but was met with a most unwelcome sight.

"What is **_he_** doing here?" Remus demanded, his eyes narrowing darkly at Sirius.

"Look Remy, I-" Sirius began before he was abruptly cut off by Remus' shouts.

"GET HIM OUT! OUT!"

Not wanting to worsen the patients state of recovery the medi-witch quickly escorted Sirius from the room before he had any chance to protest. She quickly apologized but informed him that he was not to set foot in that room again without the patients permission. Sirius nodded, and turned to leave as the Healers rushed passed him having been alarmed by Remus' shouts.

"Sirius wait!" James shouted as he came out of Remus' room, and ran to catch up with him.

"Forget it. Go back and stay with Remus," Sirius murmured glumly.

"Remus will be fine without me for a bit," James assured him. "Besides the Healers kicked me out for now."

Sirius forced a smile since that's what James wanted to see, but it didn't faze his friend in the least so he and James went up to the tea room. Sirius sighed heavily, stirring his tea absently as James ate a honeyed scone.

"I don't think he's going to forgive me," Sirius said bluntly, finally deciding to vent his thoughts to James.

"Sure he will mate," James said confidently before taking a sip of tea. "He just needs some time."

"Not ruddy likely."

"He doesn't even know yer clean now mate. He doesn't know you've come back to yer senses finally."

"You think that'll make a difference?" James nodded over a mouthful of scone. "Thanks Prongs. Maybe you're right."

--------------------

TBC...


	12. Renewed Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: Awww all my reviewers rock!!! They make me wanna write even more! LoL Anyhoo... on w/ personal thx.  
  
**Natsuko-Dai:** Damn right Remus isn't gonna forgive him that easy! Now the only question left is... is this chapter full of angst or no? LoL  
  
**Starlollie:** Yeah... poor Siri. Someone's gonna have to tell Remus he's trying.  
  
**HappyDappyDrunk:** Hehe thanks for pointing that out. I'm trying real hard to work on my grammar but some things just don't click. So you'll probably find more of those glitches throughout the story! I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
  
**the-mpreg-spirit:** Its waaaaay too early in the story for any of the main characters to die so no worries!  
  
**halfblood princess and Summer:** Is this soon enough for an update? Probably not eh? LoL  
  
**minightmoonlight:** Yer welcome! I'm glad you love it! ::big grin::  
  
**perfect-feline:** Did he ever bring it on himself!!!!

**Dollface786:** Thanks for yer review!! I'm glad you love it!  
  
**Hotaru21:** Thanks for the review!  
  
**xbreakawayx:** The pregnancy will make an appearance soon. Trust me! ::wink::

------------------------------------------

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Twelve: Renewed Hope

-----------------------------------------

"Don't worry about Remus," James said as they headed back to Dai Llewellyn Ward. "He's going to pull through."

"Yeah..." Sirius said absently, other things on his mind.

"I'll talk to him Padfoot," James promised. "I'll get him to talk to you."

"Thanks Prongs," Sirius said forcing a small smile.

"So I'll see you back at the house?" James asked as he and Sirius stood outside Remus' room.

"Yeah I got stuff to do," Sirius said, wanting to write more of the song he was working on.

James nodded, and stepped inside Remus' room leaving Sirius to stare at the door where his beloved lay just out of his reach. Sirius' stormy eyes clouded over as thoughts of never being with Remus again flooded his mind. Tucking his dark ebony hair behind his ear Sirius took a deep breath and headed for James' house.

-----------------------

Seeing James come in without Sirius, Remus relaxed letting his heart go back down into his chest. He just couldn't bare seeing Sirius. He couldn't bare hearing his voice, or smelling his scent. He hurt everywhere, but he was at least able to sit up now. The doctors had fixed the lower gashes on his chest, but they still weren't able to heal the wound where he had punctured his lung. It had started to retain fluids so he had to wait till they were able to drain it before healing it. Unfortunately for him that meant it was hard to breathe.

"How're you feeling?" James asked tentatively, sitting in his chair at the end of Remus' bed.

"About as good as I look," Remus said shifting his position, wincing as he did so.

"So like utter shit," James said flashing his goofy grin, which made Remus smile despite himself.

"I'm sorry you had to come down here for this," Remus apologized after a moment of awkward silence.

"You don't have to apologize mate. That's what friends are for," James assured him. "You certainly had us scared though. I was afraid Sirius would go nutters from worry."

At the mention of Sirius' name Remus' face darkened. Everything was still too fresh in his mind. The hurt and anger were still too overbearing. The memories were too hard to bare.

"He still cares about you, you know," James said, broaching the subject.

"No he doesn't!" Remus growled.

"He does. He even-"

"_**Don't**_ talk to me about _**him**_! I don't want to hear a single thing about Sirius Black!"

-------------------

So the weeks went on and James made a daily visit to Remus at the hospital. The healers had decided he would remain at the hospital at all times, except during his transformations, which unfortunately always put him two steps back in his healing.

Sirius would stay at James' writing, and waiting. He was on the verge of completing his song when James came home from another visit with Remus. Each visit he'd ask James if Remus would talk to him, each time answered with the shake of James' head. Sirius would sigh, and then ask how Remus' progress was. It wasn't until the day before they were to go back to Hogwarts for the new school year that Sirius had any break.

"How is he?" Sirius asked James when he came into the bedroom, forgoing the other seemingly pointless question.

"They're going to keep him for a few more days, but he should be back at school by the end of the week," James said calmly as he leaned into the doorway.

"So his transformations are getting better then?"

"Well his last one went a lot better than they planned, and its all thanks to you."

"That's good," Sirius said not looking up from backing his trunk. He paused when the rest of what James had said sunk in, he stood up and turned to see the grin on his friends face. "Because of me?"

"Before his transformation I was able to get in edge wise finally," James informed him.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked not wanting to get his hopes up.

"I told him you were clean."

"Y-you did? And what did he say?" Sirius asked clutching his robes tightly in his hands. James shrugged.

"He didn't say anything. He just sorta spaced out."

"But how could that have made a difference?"

"Are you that thick mate? I just told you. He didn't have his transformation until after I told him you were clean, and it went a lot better than the others. He might be starting to forgive you."

At this new found hope Sirius cheered, and pulled James into a tight hug before packing more enthusiastically. Soon he'd be back at school with Remus, and he was more determined than ever to talk things through with him. He just had to make things right. He just had to.

------------------------

Remus sat in his hospital bed, staring at nothing. Tomorrow he would miss going to school but he wasn't too worried about that. What the mending werewolf was worried about was that he wouldn't be able to avoid Sirius anymore. He would have to face him sooner or later. Now it seemed much sooner than later. What Remus still couldn't grasp was what James had said. He had told him that Sirius was clean. Was it true? Did Sirius stop using drugs? He wanted so much to believe that. He really did, but a part of him didn't.

Remus chewed his lower lip like he always did when he thought about something that caused stress. If Sirius was clean could he forgive him? Should he forgive him? He did miss that charming smile, those stormy eyes, that comforting voice. He missed him so much. He felt miserable without Sirius. The only thing that remained was... could he trust him again?

----------------------

TBC...


	13. Resisting Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N:

**HappyDappyDrunk:** I hate cliffhangers too... but what goods a story without a cliffhanger or two? LoL  
  
**half blood princess and Summer:** Will Remus forgive him? We'll see...  
  
**Hotaru21:** I'm a sucker for angst as well... so I like to drag it out as much as possible. Unfortunately for some.  
  
**the-mpreg-spirit:** I try not to kill off my main characters... tho sometimes a not so important character will die now and then.  
  
**perfect-feline: **You'll have to read on and see if lil ole Remus will forgive him.  
  
**Natsuko-Dai:** If you liked the last chapter then you'll love this one too LoL

**Starlollie:** Could this be yer hopeful fluffy scene? You'll have to read and find out.

**Minightmoonlight:** Is this update soon enough for you? Probably not eh? LoL

**xbreakawayx:** I'm glad you like my fic!! ::big grin:: The mpreg will turn up soon as promised but maybe not as soon as we all hope. But its definitely not too far off.

------------------------------------------

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Thirteen: Resisting Temptation

-----------------------------------------

Sirius walked through the halls slowly. He couldn't get Remus off his mind. He had been trying for a week to get Remus to talk to him, but the werewolf wouldn't give him a single chance to explain himself. Not even to say he was sorry. Sirius was beginning to think Remus would never speak to him again.

"Hey Black!" A voice shouted as Sirius was heading to the Great Hall.

Sirius turned to see Rodolphus Lestrange heading towards him with his cousin Bellatrix on his arm, her heavily hooded eyes hiding the malicious intent they held.

"What do you want Lestrange?" Sirius asked, clearly irritated by their presence.

"Well Bella here has informed me that you've refused her last few attempts to give you some of her 'pick-me-ups'. So I just had to find out for myself why one of our best customers would cop out on us."

"Yes dear cousin. I only wished to help," Bellatrix said, feigning sweetness with one of her smiles that held anything but sweetness.

"Help me? You did the opposite of help Bellatrix!" Sirius growled.

"Oh come on Sirius... don't you remember how they made you feel?" Bellatrix asked holding out a packet of those purple pills he knew so well. "Remember the wonderful times we spent together."

"Yeah Black... remember when we'd skiv off class for a little taste," Rodolphus said in his deep voice.

Memories flooded Sirius' head. Memories of himself, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and even Lucius and Narcissa with some other Slytherins sneaking out of the school to one of the no longer used greenhouses. The intoxicating sensations that filled his body. The release the drugs gave him. It was all there in his memories.

Unconsciously Sirius reached out to the pack Bellatrix held out, but as his fingers touched it Remus' face flashed in front of his face and he pulled back his hand as if he had been burnt.

"NO! I don't need you're _help_ Bellatrix!" Sirius shouted, turning his back on them.

"Refusing us won't get Remus back!" Bellatrix stated to her cousins retreating back in a last attempt to lure her cousin back to his addiction. "You'll never get him back. Not after what you did to him."

Sirius stopped in his tracks, her words stinging him to the core. His head dropped as the pain reached his eyes, clouding his vision. Maybe he really would never get Remus back. Maybe it was a lost cause.

"Maybe not, but drugs won't make me feel any better about it," Sirius said quietly before heading into the Great Hall.

"Hmph! He wasn't worthy of our presence anyway," Bellatrix said pompously as she and Rodolphus headed back to the dungeons.

As the Entrance Hall emptied a lone figure stood at the top of the stairs, golden eyes filled with tears from having witnessed the scene below.

"Sirius..." Remus whispered before composing himself and heading to the Great Hall.

---------------------

James and Peter were doing their best to try and cheer up Sirius after he had looked all gloomy, and were currently cursing the Slytherins food as Remus sat across from his friends. It wasn't until Bellatrix started having her nose hairs grow wildly thick and long making her run from the Great Hall shrieking that Sirius' mood lightened. He even gave Lucius a run for his money when he made the blonde Slytherin grow a surprisingly large pair of breasts, causing many students of both sexes to shout out catcalls.

"You'll pay for this!" Lucius spat at the Marauders, shaking his wand at them which inevitably made his new attributes bounce slightly, creating a new wave of catcalls.

"Black! Potter! Lupin! Pettigrew! My office now!" Professor McGonagall shouted as Narcissa took Lucius up to the Hospital Wing.

The Marauders followed the infuriated Transfiguration teacher into her office where she proceeded to yell at them for such 'insolent behaviour'. As some of her anger subsided James, Sirius, and Peter spoke out on Remus' behalf as he hadn't done anything so McGonagall dismissed Remus before handing out detentions to the other Marauders.

Remus was going to go back to the dormitory but what had happened with Sirius and the Slytherins weighed on his mind. Remus paced along the corridor battling with his thoughts. He can't forgive Sirius for what he did. He won't, and yet Sirius was living with his misery instead of going for the out he could easily get. Maybe he should listen to what he had to say. He could give him that much. A few minutes later the trio emerged from McGonagall's office grumbling about their punishment.

"Hey Moony, you didn't have to wait for us," James said as they caught sight of the pacing werewolf.

"You know me," Remus said shrugging, his thoughts a thousand miles away from the present.

"Yeah, such the loyal werewolf," James said in a tone meant for children as he ruffled Remus' sandy blonde hair.

"Careful Prongs, we don't need anyone else finding out about Moony," Sirius said remembering his prank on Snape which allowed him to find out Remus' secret. Luckily for Snape, James saved him and Dumbledore swore him to secrecy. That was the first time Remus had ever been truly mad at him, though he had been going out with Eric at the time so his anger never lasted that long. However, the guilt from that was nothing compared to what he felt now.

"Siri..." Remus said bringing the Animagus back to reality.

Blinking, Sirius began to register that Remus really was addressing him and it wasn't just his imagination. He also noticed that James and Peter had disappeared, their voices distant.

"We need to talk," Remus stated.

"N-now?" Sirius asked, still completely taken off guard by Remus' sudden acknowledgment of himself.

"Tomorrow after dinner in our room."

With that said Remus turned and left leaving Sirius to contemplate what was yet to come.

-----------------------

TBC...


	14. Forgiving

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: ::Huggles all her wonderful reviews:: ::Is a total review hog::  
  
**Natsuko-Dai:** Of course there was a cliffhanger! What'd you expect? You know how I work after all LoL You'll be glad to know there isn't much of one here.  
  
**halfblood princess and Summer:** Here's the update you so politely demanded ::grin::  
  
**xbreakawayx: **Thanks for yer review! I'm hope you like this chapter too.  
  
**HappyDappyDrunk:** Thanks for yer review! Keep 'em coming.  
  
**minightmoonlight:** No worries. I could never hate someone who helps feed my review obsession and the more I get the more I update ::grin::  
  
**the-mpreg-spirit: ** I hope this chapter is to your liking!  
  
**perfect-feline: **Is he ever!!!!   
  
**Dollface786:** I hope you didn't burst before you could read this!  
  
**marauders-style:** Siri and Remy are totally meant for each other!!!

**Shadow Cat17: **Well here's yer update! You'll just have to read and find out if they get back together! ::wink::

**MJ:** Is this soon enough? LoL probably not.  
  
**Black-Ice Maiden:** Sorry you'll just have to wait and see who gets pregnant. Tho it is a lil blatantly obvious. LoL

**Willow:** I'm glad you like my story so much!!! I hope you keep reviewing! Now as for yer question... I'm 99.9 sure that Narcissa was one of Sirius' cousins.

------------------------------------------

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Fourteen: Forgiving

-----------------------------------------

Sirius pushed his hair behind his ear as he paced up and down their dormitory. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He didn't know what to think or what to say.

"Calm down Padfoot you'll put a groove in the floor," James commented as he watched his nerve racked friend pace.

"I can't help it. Moony's finally agreed to talk to me after a month of trying," Sirius said trying to get his thoughts straight, though all attempts seemed to be hopeless.

"It'll be fine don't worry," James tried to assure him, running a dungbomb over his knuckles.

"You don't understand," Sirius hissed. "This is my last chance to get him to forgive me. My last chance to get him back James. I can't screw this up."

Before James could respond a timid Remus Lupin walked into the room. He nodded at his friends, but kept his eyes on the floor and chewing on his lower lip, obviously nervous. James squeezed Sirius' shoulder for luck and left the two to make up.

"Look Remus..." Sirius began, diving into the deep end without looking back. "I'm really sorry."

"I know..." Remus replied quietly, not looking at Sirius.

"Things just got crazy at home, and I should've known better than to take anything from that ruddy Bellatrix," Sirius said running his hands through his hair, a habit he acquired when ever he was frustrated. "I knew what I was getting into and I didn't want to stop myself."

"James said you were clean," Remus said wanting to hear it for himself.

"I am. Remus I really am."

At the pure sincerity in his voice the werewolf glanced at Sirius and instantly began to get weak in the knees. He continued to fight the feelings that were burning inside him to get out, and forced himself to look away from the one he loved.

"Why didn't you tell me about what was going on at home?" Remus inquired, trying to understand what drove Sirius to such desperation.

"I don't know... I guess I didn't want to burden anyone with my problems. They didn't seem to be important-"

"You're feelings and well-being were always important to me Sirius. You should have known that." Remus interjected. "I would have helped you." Sirius nodded, forcing himself to conceal a smile. Remus was always so supportive.

"I let myself do it but I'm not addicted anymore. I swear."

Remus hardened himself against the pleading in Sirius voice. He couldn't let himself give in so easily. He wouldn't let himself put his heart on the line so easily. Not again.

"And the girl?" Remus said broaching the subject most sensitive to him.

"It didn't mean anything. It was a mistake. She was a mistake."

"Maybe **_I_** was the mistake," Remus said, anger seeping into his voice.

"No!" Sirius exclaimed closing the distance between them, and holding his shoulders so the werewolf had to look at him. "Don't ever think that Remus! You were the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"No I wasn't!" Remus shouted, pulling away from Sirius' touch not wanting him to see the tears glistening in his eyes. "If I was you would have let me help you! You wouldn't have cheated on me! You wouldn't have broke my heart!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Moony..." Sirius replied softly.

"Well you did! You tore out my heart and stomped on it. I bet you had a bloody good time doing it too."

"That was low Remy," Sirius said, hurt and offended by the comment. "You know I cared about you."

"Then why'd you do it Sirius? Tell me cause I'd really like to know."

"I-I don't know why I did it. I guess..." Sirius said his voice trailing off helplessly.

"Wasn't I good enough for you?" the werewolf whispered, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

Sirius bit back a sob. He absolutely hated it when Remus cried, especially when he was the cause of it. The sight always broke his heart. Without another thought he reached out to Remus again and pulled him into a hug.

"I know I fucked up Remy. I fucked up bad," Sirius whispered into his ear when the crying teen didn't pull away. "And I know sorry isn't good enough but I want to be with you again. I want to show you how much I really do care about you Remus."

"I don't know Siri..." Remus whimpered, all his feelings conflicting inside himself. Everything inside him wanted to fully breakdown. He wanted to forgive Sirius and be a happy couple again, but the other half of him told him it was a bad decision.

"Please... can't you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Sirius pleaded.

"I can forgive you for what you've done Siri... I just don't know if I can trust you again," Remus said pulling away from Sirius again.

"Give me another chance Remy. I'll prove to you that I'm worth it. I promise."

"Maybe we're just not made for each other," Remus said quietly, turning to leave the room.

Sirius stood dumbfounded as he watched Remus begin to walk away. He couldn't let things end like this. He couldn't lose Remus again. He wouldn't lose Remus again! So he said what was in his heart.

"Wh-what?" Remus stammered as he paused in the doorway, not sure he had heard his friend correctly.

"If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?" Sirius stated with all the sincerity he possessed.

"Do-do you really mean that?" Remus asked.

When he saw Sirius nod everything inside Remus melted and he crossed the room, threw his arms around the stormy eyed teen and kissed him with everything he had.

------------------

TBC...


	15. A Christmas To Remember

1Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: Lyrics don't belong to me or Sirius they are none other than the lyrics to 'Its Been Awhile by Staind.' Sorry this took so long to get out... mind block. Please accept my apologies.

**HappyDappyDrunk:** Well no worries for this chapter then. This chapter is total fluff.  
  
**Lily Among the Thorns:** I'm glad you love it so much D  
  
**Natsuko-Dai: **Hehe well I hope yer looking forward to more fluff!  
  
**xbreakawayx:** As requested here's more and no worries. The girl doesn't get preg!  
  
**starlollie:** If you thought that was sweet then you'll probably think this is sweet too.  
  
**the-mpreg-spirit:** Romance is sweet. So here's some more of it.  
  
**Dollface786:** The fluff is now being kicked up a notch.  
  
**halfblood princess and Summer: **Another update as requested. Sorry it took so long!  
  
**perfect-feline:** Yes yes it is a happy day, and now its gonna get happier.  
  
**MrsBlack-Lupin:** Here's the next chapter. Tho I'm sure not as soon as you'd hoped.  
  
**Elizabeth Turner:** Yet another update as requested tho late in its coming.

**Minightmoonlight: **Here's the requested update but its definitely fashionably late.  
  
**Black Ice Maiden:** I was actually thinking of making it her... but with the other stuff I want to do with this story it didn't fit. A very good guess tho.  
  
**CittiKitti:** You do a mental dance to?!? Sweet! I'm not the only one!! LOL

------------------------------------------

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Fifteen: A Christmas To Remember

-----------------------------------------

Christmas was dawning on the Hogwarts grounds. The snow was falling, the wind carrying Jack Frost on its tail, icicles forming on the edges of the castle's roof. There were few sounds inside the castle however, as the majority of the student body had gone home for the holidays. Incidentally, there remained only two Gryffindor students at Hogwarts. Sirius still wanting to have Remus' full trust back went out of his way to make sure they were the only two Gryffindors left so he could have all the alone time he wanted with his boyfriend.

They had just finished dinner in the Great Hall with the other students that had stayed at Hogwarts, and were presently walking back to Gryffindor Tower. Remus clutched lightly onto Sirius' arm, smiling to himself. He had been unsure whether he made the right decision in giving Sirius another chance, but his boyfriend had done nothing to dissuade him. In fact Sirius kept amazing him with little things to show affection. The most recent having been Sirius convincing all other Gryffindors to go home for the holidays. A part of him still couldn't believe they had the whole tower to themselves.

Remus' thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he realized they had stopped and Sirius was tying a blindfold on him.

"Siri... what are you doing?" Remus asked as his fingers grazed the blindfold.

"You didn't think I'd go without giving you a surprise on Christmas Eve now did you?" Sirius asked almost mockingly as he made sure the blindfold wouldn't come off.

"I should've known," Remus replied, chuckling fondly.

Sirius had been planning this surprise for weeks. He just had to prove to Remus once and for all that he really cared about him. Sure he had done other things, but they were too small to be worth much in Sirius' opinion. So with James' help they had conspired together and came up with his plan. He just hoped the house elves had everything ready as it was too late to give them any more time.

"Pepper Imp," Sirius said to the Fat Lady as he scooped up Remus in his arms making his boyfriend make an 'eep' sound.

"Siri... put me down," Remus giggled as Sirius carried him into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Obediently, Sirius put down the squirming werewolf and took off the blindfold. Remus was then revealed to a gloriously decorated common room. The fire was blazing brightly, making the room comfortably cozy. There were garlands hung around the room in the shape of snowflakes made from ice that must have been bewitched not to melt since the heat from the fire would have inevitably melted them in a short period of time. The Christmas tree was decorated, upon close inspection, with bobbles depicting the symbol 'S R' inside a heart in assorted colours.

"Oh Siri..." Remus whispered, awed as he stood in front of the fire where a little picnic blanket had been set out with candles and snacks. "This is all so wonderful."

"I knew you'd like it," Sirius said grinning as he held his hand out to help Remus sit on the blanket.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me," the awed werewolf said as he sat cross-legged in front of his boyfriend.

"Well we didn't get to spend last holiday together so I had to make this one extra special for my extra special someone."

As Remus flushed with delight he noticed that Sirius had the house elves bring in his favourite sweets, from treacle fudge to chocolate truffles. There was even butterbeer and a muggle carbonated fruit beverage he enjoyed. Sirius had definitely gone all out for this occasion, leaving Remus to feel nothing but love and affection for his animagus.

"I know we agreed not to give each other our gifts till tomorrow but I wanted to give you one early," Sirius said as Moony nibbled on some treacle fudge.

The sandy-haired teen tipped his head to the side as he waited to see what Padfoot had in mind to give him. To his amazement, Sirius pulled out his guitar from under the couch and settled it in his lap.

"You seemed to really want to hear me sing something I wrote so... I'm gonna sing the song that I wrote in hopes that you would forgive me."

Not sure what to expect from the song Remus brought his legs up to his chest, and waited while Sirius quickly made sure his guitar was still in tune before strumming the first few chords to open the song.

_It's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could call you_

_And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means_

Remus hugged his legs close to him as Sirius sang the song quietly in a strong, powerful voice that never wavered. Remus could tell he was singing straight from his heart and soul.

_And it's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you  
  
And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again_

Tears sprang to Remus' eyes as he lost himself in Sirius' deep mournful lyrics. He couldn't quite believe Sirius would write this just so he'd forgive him. And yet there it was pouring from his beloved.

_Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day!  
  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candle lights your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste_

As tears streamed down the werewolf's face he noticed that his weren't the only wet eyes in the room. Sirius too, had tears silently gliding down his cheeks but still his voice did not waver. It held strong and true as he brought his song to an end.

_And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me  
  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry_

Not quite ready to meet Remus' eyes, Sirius took his time placing his guitar back in its case and sliding it back under the couch. He took one more moment to take a deep breath before turning back to Remus. Slowly, he lifted his eyes and was met with a very teary eyed werewolf. His heart skipped a beat as his uncertainty kicked into high gear, but was then met with Remus flinging himself into his arms.

"Oh Siri! I love you so much!" Remus exclaimed as he hugged the shaggy haired teen tightly.

"I love you too Moony," Sirius said, relief flooding through his body. He had longed to hear those words, and say them too.

Remus then began to shower kisses on his boyfriend while saying loving words that Sirius couldn't quite make out under the bombardment of kisses. The dark haired teen pulled his boyfriend into his lap and stopped the torrential kisses by capturing Remus' lips in his. But before they could completely lose themselves in the kiss Sirius pulled away.

"I have one more surprise," Padfoot said grinning that mischievous grin he used when pulling pranks.

"Oh? And what's that?" Remus asked suspiciously, arching an eyebrow in question.

"You'll have to come and find out," Sirius replied, as he got to his feet, bringing Remus along with him.

Sirius took Remus by the hand and led the way to their dormitory, but when they arrived everything looked exactly the same.

"Am I supposed to find something?" Remus asked, not sure what he was supposed to be seeing.

"No. Look up," Sirius instructed.

Upon looking up, Remus gasped as he saw the ceiling was covered from end to end in mistletoe. He then broke out into a grin as he turned to his boyfriend and slipped his arms around Sirius' neck.

"I guess that means I'll have to kiss you all night long then."

"Looks like it," Sirius said as he pulled Remus closer to him so that their bodies pressed together.

Lost in a kiss, time became nothing to them. There was no time, no world around them, just the two of them. It wasn't until Sirius' hands found their way under Remus' shirt and having him pull away that they came back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rem," Sirius said pulling his hand back. "Do your scars still hurt?"

"Well no... its just..." Remus stammered as he bit his lip lightly and looked at the floor.

Sirius stepped back towards Remus and pulled him close, lifting his chin so that the werewolf had to look at him. For a moment Sirius didn't say anything he just brushed Remus' hair off his face, and traced the small scar that had cut across his eye to his cheek.

"No matter how many scars you have, no matter how many hairs you lose, or how many pounds you might gain I'm still going to think you're the most beautiful person in the world," Sirius whispered as he traced Remus' face with his finger.

"Are you saying I'm going bald and getting fat?" Remus asked, smirking.

"Oh sure, ruin the moment Moony," Sirius mocked. "I was trying to be sweet and caring."

They both laughed, and Remus pecked him on the nose.

"I know... thanks. I guess I just need to be reassured sometimes."

"Aww my little self-conscious Moony needs some extra tender, love 'n care," Sirius cooed, tapping Remus on the nose.

"Pa-adfoot..." Remus murmured as he blushed deeply.

"What? Don't you want some extra T.L.C. from me?" the animagus asked.

"That depends on what you're offering," Remus whispered into Sirius' ear and grabbed his ass in the process.

A little shocked that his boyfriend was being so bold, Sirius didn't respond at first, but quickly recovered and swooped the werewolf into his arms. He gave Remus a long hard kiss as he carried him over to his bed, and continued to kiss him as he laid him down onto the bed.

For what seemed to be hours, no thoughts escaped either of them except ones of lust and love as they explored each other. It wasn't until they were both clad in their boxers that the silence was broken.

"Siri..." Remus murmured, his voice thick with lust.

"Mmm?" Sirius mumbled as he nipped playfully at Remus' hip.

"I want you to be my first," the werewolf said quietly, trying to suppress his blush.

That had certainly caught Sirius' attention. He stopped his exploring of Remus' body and crawled up next to Remus and looked his boyfriend in the eye. This had been one of the last things he had expected from Remus. Especially since they hadn't that long ago got back together. Not to mention the fact that Remus had told him and the other Marauders how werewolves mate for life.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked in all seriousness. "What about-?"

"I know," Remus said cutting him off. "I want it to be you I mate for life with."

"Really?" Sirius asked still stunned by his boyfriends request.

"That is... if you want to be," the werewolf said shyly, his blush taking over as his self-consciousness kicked in.

"Of course I want to be!" Sirius assured his boyfriend. "I just didn't think you'd want to. Not yet anyway..."

Remus smiled, glad that Sirius did in fact want to be his mate. He had been so scared that he might not want to. Though it did surprise even himself that he wanted Sirius to take his virginity this night. However, he didn't regret making that decision. Not one little bit.

"Well... if you're not up to the job..." Remus said, feigning disappointment.

"Oh I'm up to it!" Sirius growled as he attacked Remus' neck sending him into flurries of pleasure.

With the decision made, they let themselves get lost completely in the physical pleasures of life. The couple finally became lovers.

--------------------------

TBC...


	16. Bad Food?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: Holy crap! When I was writing this I don't know what I was thinking but I couldn't stop once I got started LOL Apologies if it sucks.

**Mrs.Black-Lupin: **I'm glad you liked it!! I just had to put the Staind song in... it went so well w/ Sirius' situation

**Halfblood princess and Summer:** Yeah... sorry it took so long. Mind blocks are annoying!  
  
**perfect-feline:** Sirius is sooo his mate for life!! :-)

**Celi:** I'm glad you like my story so much! And thanks for the review!  
  
**Natsuko-Dai:** So u kno whats going to happen eh? Don't be too sure ;-)

**Lily Among the Thorns:** J'adore? Wow I haven't taken French since grade 9 and I still kno what that means YESS!!! LoL Sorry... thanks for the review!

**HappyDappyDrunk: **Well I think this chapter is somewhere in the middle so definitely not many sappy moments! LoL

**Minightmoonlight:** I'm glad yer loving my story so much!!! :-) Here's the next chapter like u requested.

**Elizabeth Turner:** I'm glad you love it :-) I hope you continue liking my story!

**Xbreakawayx:** Wow... that's the first time someone has said my story was 'beyond coolness' I feel so special!!! :-)

**The-mpreg-spirit:** Mpreg next? You'll have to read and find out.

------------------------------------------

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Sixteen: Bad Food?

-----------------------------------------

For the rest of the holidays the two lovers spent the days in bliss. There were no more worries, no more mistrust, no more doubt between them. They spent nearly every minute of the day in each others company. They walked among the snow laden grounds, they cuddled in front of the fire, and kissed at every opportunity. Which to their great pleasure was when ever they felt like it, but unfortunately the holidays came to a close and classes began again.

When the rest of the Marauders returned to school Sirius left no time to dawdle as he and James planned their next prank on their favourite targets, the Slytherins. James walked Sirius through a list of pranks he had come up with over the holidays which was surprisingly longer than any of them would have thought since Prongs had spent the majority of his holidays with Lily. Remus had thought they would have taken the time to catch up on things, but Sirius and James insisted on jumping right in. Arguing that they had 'lost so much precious time already', and Peter being Peter followed their lead.

Remus gave up on them and decided to stay out of this one, and spend some time with Lily. Lately he just felt so drained, and his stomach had started feeling a bit queasy lately. The full moon was nearing however, so he stocked it up as nothing more than that.

"So how was your holiday with James?" he asked as he sank into the chair across from Lily by the window in the common room.

"Absolutely wonderful," Lily said blissfully as she looked at her messy haired boyfriend who was currently leaning over a piece of parchment which she knew undoubtedly held their next plan of antics. "It's strange. It's like he's a whole other person when he's not skiving off classes, and pranking the other students."

Remus nodded knowingly. Sirius was the same in that aspect. He always acted macho when other guys were around.

"It's the male complex Lils. We all have it," he said knowledgeably as he sank back in his chair. "Guys will act all macho when other guys are around. It's a testosterone thing."

"You don't act like that though."

"Ah... well... I'm a special case," the werewolf said, smirking. "Though I do have testosterone, and am a male. My effeminate qualities seem to be more dominate."

"Well at least one of you's has sense," Lily said smiling at Remus, her green eyes shining happily.

Remus smiled back, and rolled his eyes when the three plotting Marauders laughed hysterically about something that Remus was sure would get them into a lot of trouble. It really was something to see Sirius and James act like children when they were on the verge of becoming men, but needless to say things were never boring.

"So how was yer special holidays with Sirius?" Lily asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Absolutely wonderful," he said imitating Lily, but adding his own blissful sigh.

"Better than you hoped for?" she asked a smirk appearing on her face.

"Why do you ask?" Remus asked suspiciously, arching an eyebrow at her smirk.

"You just have this glow about you."

"I do not," the sandy haired teen said, feeling a blush coming on.

"Something happened I know it did. You know you can tell me Remus," she encouraged as she reached across the table to touch his hand reassuringly.

Remus' blush deepened, and he mentally cursed women's intuition. How could she have possibly known otherwise? He knew Sirius hadn't talked to James about anything but pranks since holidays ended, and he was sure hid it well. He knew Lily was a good woman, and so it didn't seem so bad when he recounted his time with Sirius.

"Wow..." she said after he had finished. "James has never done anything **_that_** romantic with me. He's done romantic things but nothing to top that." Turning to the group of Marauders plotting in front of the fire Lily called to James. "Oi James! Why can't you be more like Sirius?"

Not expecting her to say such a thing, Remus blushed even deeper and sunk into his chair. The others obviously hadn't expected her to say such a thing either, because a silence came over them. Peter looked utterly confused, Sirius blinked dumbfounded, and James stared at her with his mouth open. Before anyone could say anything though, Sirius recovered and broke the silence with his bark like laughter.

"Told ya my charm was irresistible mate!" Sirius laughed, clapping James on the back. "Even to your girlfriend."

"Oh don't be so full of yourself Sirius, I didn't mean it like that," Lily said flipping her red hair back over her shoulder. "I just meant why can't James be more romantic like you. Remus was just telling me about your Christmas."

"Oh has he now?" Sirius asked, grinning from ear to ear as his boyfriend sunk even further into his chair.

Finally understanding what was going on Sirius, James and Peter dropped what they were doing and moved to join Lily and Remus. James unceremoniously sat on his girlfriends lap and grinned at the obviously embarrassed werewolf who if he sunk any further into his chair would be on the floor.

"Well lets here it then," James said as Lily pushed him off her lap so he was sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Wh-what?" Remus asked trying to compose himself as Sirius lifted Remus off the chair and into his lap when he took the werewolf's spot.

"Well if I'm to take a page out of Sirius' book I'm going to have to know what he did."

Remus looking more flustered, cursed James in his head. He knew people rubbed off on each other, but he had hoped it'd be Lily rubbing off on James not the other way around.

"Yeah Remy. If you're going to go spouting how great I am you should tell someone who will at least spread it around," Sirius joked, as he kissed his bashful boyfriend on his rosy cheek.

"No... we really... I just... I mean..." Remus spluttered, and then suddenly another feeling took over all the others. "I think I'm going to be sick." And before anyone could question him he ran off to the bathroom.

A knock sounded on the bathroom door, which Remus promptly ignored as he again purged the contents of his stomach. The knock came again, but still Remus ignored it. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't get the sick feeling to go away. He just kept feeling like he needed to throw up, but there was nothing left in his stomach. Remus heaved a sigh as he fought the urge, and leaned up against the wall completely exhausted.

"Moony?" Sirius' worried voice sounded.

"Moony you okay mate?" James' worried voice added.

"You livin?" Peter asked before squeaking in pain when Sirius jabbed him in the side.

"G'way," Remus muttered, not wanting them to see him. It was bad enough they had to see him after his transformations, he didn't want them seeing after he'd been sick.

"Remus... Sweetie its me," Lily's honeyed voice sounded, much less muffled then the others since she had pushed herself in front of the boys. "Let me in. I just want to make sure you're alright."

"G'way..." came the nauseated reply.

"Please... it'll just be me. I'll make the filthy boys go away."

Remus heard James and Sirius protest at being called filthy, making him chuckle a bit. Unfortunately that caused him to be sick all over again and all the others could here were the sounds of his retching. Remus knew he probably couldn't make it to his bed by himself. He was feeling unbelievably weak. He still didn't want anyone seeing him the way he was, but he did need help.

"Remy... please?" Lily pleaded.

"Just you?" came his shaky reply.

"Just me," the red head assured her friend.

She heard a clicking, knowing Remus had unlocked the door. So true to her word she turned to the boys and sternly told them to get out, and knowing what her wrath could be like the boys left. Alone in the room Lily turned the doorknob and walked into the bathroom where she found Remus sitting against the wall, his wand at his side, looking awfully pale and weak looking.

"Oh dear..." Lily murmured locking the door behind her and kneeling next to Remus.

"I'm a right piece of work I know," Remus joked mildly.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah... I think maybe I just ate something I shouldn't have."

"Are you sure? Maybe you're coming down with something," she suggested as she got up to run a cloth under water.

"I doubt it. I never get sick."

"Never say never," she warned as she dabbed the warm cloth on his face to clean off some of the sweat that had formed. "You need to rest. Do you think you can stand?"

Remus tried getting to his feet but wavered so bad he had to grip the edge of the sink. Lily took one of Remus' arms and flung it over her shoulders so she could help support him, and helped him into the boys' dormitory and into his bed. He stifled a rather prominent yawn as he swung his legs into his bed still in his robes.

"Thanks Lils," he murmured as his eyes began to droop. He was suddenly very sleepy.

"You get some rest. I'll see you in the morning," she said as she bent over to kiss his forehead.

Lily closed the door quietly behind her, and headed back to the common room where the other Marauders were huddled in their favourite spot ignoring the other students. Spotting Lily, James got to his feet, and Sirius stopped his pacing.

"Is he okay?" Sirius asked automatically, memories of Remus being in St.Mungo's flashing through his mind.

"He'll be fine. He says it was just something he ate, but he might have just caught the flu that's been going around," Lily assured him.

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Sirius, especially had been worried. Remus was still recovering from his time spent in St.Mungo's even if he wouldn't admit it. The damage he had done to himself was extensive, and some scars were still red from their slow healing.

"He's resting now, but he should see Madame Pomfrey if it keeps up."

Sirius nodded before leaving them to go see his Remus. He walked into the dark room to see the sleeping form of his boyfriend all curled into his blankets like always. As he got closer he noticed how pale he looked, and his heart skipped a beat. He hated to see Remus in such a state. He wanted him to always be happy and healthy. Silently he slid into Remus' bed and wrapped his arm around Remus' waist, and to his delight Remus stirred just enough to turn and snuggle further into his arms.

"Rest well Moony," Sirius whispered, kissing his forehead.

Sirius planned on watching over his boyfriend all night, but within a few minutes of Remus' presence next to him he too got drowsy and fell asleep holding the werewolf close in his arms.

---------------------

TBC...


	17. I'm What?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: Apologies for the late update!!!!

**Celi:** Well wait no more... here is the next chapter! :)

**Elizabeth Turner:** This soon enough? Probably not eh? LoL

**Lily Among the Thorns:** obsession? Sweet! I didn't think my story would be that addicting to someone.

**Nekura-chan:** Well you'll just have to read and find out.

**Perfect-feline:** You'll have to read and find out for sure ;)

**Halfblood princess and Summer:** yeah writers block totally sucks. Hopefully I won't get into that again anytime soon. Anyways... read and find out what's happens ;) and enjoy!

**Starlollie:** I love embarrassing Remus... he's just so cute when he's embarrassed! At least in my mind :)

**Natsuko-Dai:** Gotta have my fluffy moments!! LoL Enjoy!

**xbreakawayx:** is honoured anyone would think so much of her story Thanks so much!!! I hope you continue to like my story!

------------------------------------------

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Seventeen: I'm What?

-----------------------------------------

The days passed, and still Remus didn't feel any better. The full moon had been the night before and he was still tired and queasy. In fact things were getting worse. He had nearly slept in this morning, and when he sat down next to Sirius and caught the smell of the eggs he had piled onto his plate his stomach lurched and he had to run for the toilets. He had been so sure it was just because of the full moon, but now he wasn't so sure. And apparently neither were his friends.

"Moony you should go see Madame Pomfrey," Sirius said after classes that day when they had gathered in the library to work on their Potions essay on _'undetectable venoms'_.

"Yeah Moony, you haven't been quite right lately," James said as he scratched out a sentence in his essay.

"What do you mean 'not quite right'?" Remus asked looking up from _'One Hundred Most Venomous Creatures'_.

"He means you've been acting weird," Peter said trying to look at what James had written so far.

"Gee thanks for clearing that up," the werewolf said sarcastically.

"Well... you just don't seem to be yourself lately Moony. You've still been throwing up for what seems to be no reason at all..."

"I told you... my wolf sense of smell has just been more sensitive lately. Some smells are just making me nauseous," Remus said defensively.

"You're sleeping a lot more than usual," Sirius continued.

"I'm always tired around the full moon!" he protested, his anger flaring.

"You've been having a lot of mood swings," James commented.

"And not to mention how weird you acted during your transformation," Sirius piped in before Remus could protest to James' observation.

"What are you talking about?" Remus said more confused than anything. He hadn't known he acted weird during his transformation. "I didn't act weird."

"Moony... you curled up in a ball and did nothing but make weird noises as you licked your stomach. You wouldn't let any of us within ten feet of you. You nearly took my leg off when I went to sit next to you."

Taken aback by this Remus turned to look at James. Surely they were pulling his leg. Why would he act like that? Even by his own accounts of his transformations he had never done something like that.

"Its true mate," James said nodding.

"But surely I didn't..." Remus stammered turning to look at Peter who was his last hope.

Peter shook his head, and all his hopes of them playing a joke on him vanished. Sure he had been a bit moody but... And sure he had been more tired than usual but... And yes he did still get nauseous but...

"I guess I should see Madame Pomfrey," Remus stated, defeated.

-------------

"Well Mr.Lupin that certainly isn't normal," Madame Pomfrey said when the teen had accounted his 'symptoms' for her.

"Do you know what it is?" Remus asked a little nervous about what could be wrong with him.

"Well I have a few ideas, but I'm going to have to perform some tests to rule out other things," the mediwitch said as she pulled out her wand, and summoned some bottles from her potions cabinet.

For what seemed like forever Remus was poked and prodded at, as Poppy performed a few simple spells. She took his temperature, checked to make sure his blood wasn't in need of replenishing, and various other tests for other ailments. It wasn't until she did a more thorough scan of his blood that she showed any sign of knowing what was wrong with him.

"Huh... well isn't that interesting," Madame Pomfrey said to herself.

"What's interesting?" Remus asked nervously.

"Mr.Lupin are you by any chance sexually active?" the mediwtich asked turning to her patient.

"Uh... y-yes..." he replied, a blush stretching across his cheeks.

"Do you have a male partner?" she asked ignoring the discomfort Remus was obviously showing.

Blushing deeper, Remus nodded and looked at the floor. He couldn't understand why she would need to know such a thing. He didn't get how that could be relevant. Madame Pomfrey gave him a potion to drink which he downed without comment as he was so lost in thought. It wasn't until his stomach gave a warm tingling sensation that he came out of his thoughts, and looked down to see his stomach emitting a golden glow which disappeared as fast as it had come.

"What was that?" he asked alarmed.

"That Mr.Lupin would be your body testing positive," Poppy said a small smirk coming to her normally expressionless face.

"Positive? Positive for what?"

"Positive for a pregnancy Mr.Lupin. You're pregnant."

"I'M WHAT?!?" Remus shouted, obviously shocked at the news. Whatever he had expected the results to be. It definitely wasn't that.

"You're pregnant," the mediwitch repeated.

"But-but I'm a guy... its not possible."

"Yes you are a male, but you are also a werewolf," she stated as if that explained everything.

"So...?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Madame Pomfrey asked slightly confused by his lack of comprehension.

"Tell me what?" he asked, anger flaring to the surface.

"Mr.Lupin calm down and I shall explain," she demanded, and didn't continue until he nodded for her to continue. "A male werewolf is capable of becoming pregnant if it has a male partner. However male pregnancies are rare in werewolves because a male werewolf is only fertile a few times a year when its sperm are capable of turning into an Ova."

"A what?" Remus asked, trying to take it all in.

"An ova... a mature egg," she explained, but when he still looked confused added, "Like a woman has."

"S-so... I'm going to have a baby?" Remus asked carefully, as if the words would sting him.

"Yes Mr.Lupin... right now you're experiencing all the same things a woman would experience during pregnancy."

"I'm going to have a baby..." Remus murmured softly to himself.

"Why don't you go think things over, and come back when you've made a decision," Madame Pomfrey suggested.

"Decision? What decision?"

"The decision of whether or not you are going to keep the child." When Remus blinked his confusion Madame Pomfrey explained further. "You do not have to have the child if you don't want to. The baby can be terminated."

"NO!" Remus exclaimed automatically. Even though the news was still sinking in he knew there would be no way he could kill this child.

"Well then you are left with two options. To keep this child or to have it and put it up for adoption."

"But-"

Before he could saying anything more Madame Pomfrey stopped him and told him to go think things over and then come back when he's decided and she'll answer his questions then. He was then ushered out of her office and he stood staring at the Hospital Wing's door. A thousand and one thoughts rushing through his mind.

He, Remus J Lupin, was pregnant. He was going to have a baby. Unconsciously his hand went to his stomach and he began to rub it in small circles. He was going to be a father. At that thought something inside him warmed. His heart gave a jolt of joy, and he knew then that he wanted to keep this baby. He knew there was a million reasons why he shouldn't. He still had so many unanswered questions, but still he knew he wanted this baby.

The only thing of importance was... would Sirius?

--------------

TBC...


	18. One More Makes Three

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N:

**Starlollie:** I'm glad someone appreciates my humor!! :) I hope u like this chapter as well.

**Celi:** We'll find out Sirius' reaction real soon.

**Lily Among the Thorns:** I'm still working out the bits on the baby... hopefully u continue to enjoy my story :)

**the-mpreg-spirit:** accepts gifts tho they weren't needed Its okay sometimes I miss a review too. I luv mpreg too!!! I just think there should be more SB/RL mpregs so I just had to create one!

**Animegril06:** I'm pretty sure this wasn't fast enough for you but here it is anyway!

**Halfblood princess and Summer:** Boy or girl? Yer gonna have to wait and find out.

**Xbreakawayx: **Wow… I've never made anyone speechless before! SWEET!!!

**MrsBlack-Lupin:** We'll find out Sirius' reaction soon I promise.

**Elizabeth Turner:** I agree!! Remus is one fine man!!!!

**perfect-feline:** We'll soon see if Sirius wants the baby.

**Queen Moony:** Brillance? Wow… I didn't think my story would be stocked up as brilliant but its allowed :) Here's another chapter for you.

**kaeria:** Thanks for yer review! I hope you like this chapter too.

**minightmoonlight:** Here's another update as requested!

**Natsuko-Dai:** Finally!!! LoL It took the site forever to let u post!!!! But here is the long awaited update by me :)

------------------------------------------

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Eighteen: One More Makes Three

-----------------------------------------

He was pregnant with Sirius' baby, and he wanted to keep it. But would Sirius? They were young... they knew very little about being parents. There were so many reasons why they shouldn't have a baby. None of that mattered to Remus, but would it matter to Sirius?

A cold feeling rushed through Remus as bad thoughts about Sirius' reaction to the news surged through his mind. What would Sirius think? Would he want this baby? Would he still want to be with him? Would he want no part of it? His thoughts did not go any further than that as he heard his name being called.

"Lupin! Out of my way!" Lucius demanded as he pushed passed the shocked teen, and into the Hospital Wing with Snape coming up behind him.

"Come to see yer friends' handiwork?" Severus sneered as he looked down his nose at Remus.

"What're you talking about?" Remus asked confused.

"Yer _boyfriend_ and that stuck up Potter!" Severus said with obvious loathing.

"Whatever they did to Malfoy I'm sure he deserved!" Remus growled defensively.

"You would think that you filthy little half-breed!" Severus spat, his voice dripping with disdain.

Remus wasn't entirely sure why, but at those words tears filled his eyes and started streaming down his face before he could stop them. He turned and started to run back to Gryffindor Tower, but not before Snape noticed the tears and smiled with satisfaction.

Remus ran all the way without stopping, even though his sobbing was making it hard for him to breathe. He had to say the password several times as his sobbing obscured what he was saying. He scrambled through the portrait hole and headed for his bed, but didn't quite make it there unseen. Sirius, James, Peter and Lily had been waiting for him to get back from Madame Pomfrey's.

"Remy?" Sirius called as he saw his boyfriend rush up to their dorm with tears streaming down his face.

A tight knot twisted in the pit of Sirius' stomach. Was what Madame Pomfrey said the reason he was crying? What if she had told him it was something awful? What if it was something serious? Sirius looked at the others, fear and worry were plastered on all their faces.

"Let me go," he said before going after Remus.

Sirius quietly walked into their dorm, and heard Remus crying quietly behind his curtains. He approached his boyfriend's bed, and slowly pulled aside the curtain to see Remus curled into a ball his hands gripping his pillow as his tears soaked it.

"Oh Remy..." Sirius whispered sadly, his heart aching to know his boyfriend was hurting. "What happened?"

The only reply he got were inaudible sounds, but since he manged to get one he figured Remus wanted to talk about it so he climbed into bed with Remus and pulled him into his arms. The crying teen too hurt to protest fell into Sirius' arms easily and continued to cry endlessly onto his shoulder.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get anything out of the crying teen Sirius just allowed him to cry. He just lay there with him in his arms, and rubbing his back until slowly Remus began to calm down. When Remus' crying came down to muffled whimpers Sirius decided to try again.

"What's wrong Moony? Why are you crying?" he asked the worry evident in his voice. "Did Madame Pomfrey tell you something bad?

"Severus..." Remus abruptly started crying again.

"Snivellus? What he'd do to you?" Sirius demanded, anger rising at the mention of the greasy haired Slytherin.

"C-called me..." Remus had to take several shaky breaths to calm his crying. "Filthy half-breed."

"Why that ugly git!" Sirius growled angrily. "I can't believe he did that!"

Sirius didn't want to seem unsympathetic to his boyfriend so he didn't point out that Snape had called him that several times before and it hadn't affected him that way before, but maybe he had said it one too many times. Not that Sirius didn't get angry every time Snape called his boyfriend that he just thought Remus had gotten used to it by now. It made him even angrier to know that Snivellus had made his Remus cry. He would not stand for that!

Sirius, however, didn't let his anger overcome him. Instead he held Remus and told him that everything would be alright, and not to listen to such an ugly git who didn't know what he was talking about. He continued to say soothing things until Remus finally calmed down, with only a few sniffles here and there.

"Thanks Siri," he whispered as he snuggled close to his boyfriend.

"Anytime Love... anytime," Sirius whispered back as he rubbed Remus' back soothingly.

"I don't know why I let him get to me..."

"Don't worry about him. He'll get what's coming to him," he promised.

"Now Siri... don't go doing anything stupid," Remus warned.

"No worries Moony, no worries," Sirius said, knowing very well that they both knew he was planning on getting Snape back. "So what did Pomfrey say anyway?"

At the mention of Madame Pomfrey all of Remus' worries came flooding back and he burst into tears once more. This confused Sirius. He wasn't sure Remus was crying because of what Snape had said or because of something the mediwitch said. Either way Remus was not fit to talk once again so he let him cry himself to sleep. When Remus was sleeping peacefully Sirius quietly slid out of the bed and headed back down to the common room where his friends were dozing in their seats.

"So what did Pomfrey say?" James asked jerking awake when he caught sight of Sirius coming to the fireside.

"I don't know..." Sirius said shrugging.

"Then why-?"

"Snivellus got to him," Sirius interrupted, his anger beginning to simmer again.

"What'd that ugly git do to him?" James asked his anger starting to rise to the surface.

Sirius recounted for James, Peter and Lily what Snape had said to make their friend cry. James and Peter automatically wanted to get Snape back, so Lily left them to it as it was getting late and she still had homework to do.

------------------

Late into the night Remus awoke in Sirius' arms to a feeling he very much disliked. A sudden lurch of his stomach made him break free of Sirius' comforting hold and bolt for the bathroom where he emptied his stomach. When his heaving finally ceased he pulled himself up off the floor and moved to the sink where he quickly washed up.

He looked at himself in the mirror and cursed himself on how crummy he looked, and began to curse the ailment that was making him sick when he stopped himself. He had no ailment. He was going to have a baby. Sirius' baby. Stepping back from the mirror Remus placed a hand on his stomach and tried to picture the growing baby inside him.

"One more makes three..." Remus whispered to himself.

It had surprised Remus how quickly he had made the decision to keep the child, but he knew in his heart that's what he wanted. It just felt right. Even as other worries about having a baby started to appear in his mine Remus forced them away. He only wanted to think about the miracle growing inside of him.

"Remy...?" a sleepy Sirius murmured from the doorway, breaking Remus out of his reverie. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Remus replied quietly, dropping his hand from his stomach.

Sirius walked into the room and wrapped his arms protectively around Remus, hugging him close. He whispered for Remus to come back to bed, tempting him with a tummy rub. The suggestion made Remus' mind reel into action. As Sirius led him back to bed Remus brooded. How on earth was he going to tell Sirius he was pregnant? He knew he had to tell him, and as he thought these things he drifted off to sleep still feeling Sirius' skilled hands gently gliding over his abdomen.

--------------------

TBC...


	19. The Secrets Out

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N:

**Celi:** I know you don't want to wait to find out Sirius' reaction, but sometimes suspense can be a good thing.

**Elisabeth Turner:** Don't worry he'll tell Sirius real soon. ;)

**Natsuko-Dai:** Yeah… Snape does deserve a good smack… but Remy and Siri having a baby is just so much more important. As I'm sure u agree :)

**AffectedMangoO:** Yeah... Remus telling Lily first is waaaay over used so I don't mind telling u I didn't do that.

**starlollie:** That's our Remus tho… his constant internal freak-outs. He can just be so insecure sometimes… but we still love him :)

**xbreakawayx:** I'm glad you get psyched when I update!!! It so makes my day!!! :)

**Stormey:** More as u requested.

**minightmoonlight:** Here's the next update. Hope you enjoy!

**perfect-feline:** Sirius will find out real soon I promise!

**the-mpreg-spirit:** Thx for reviewing even when it was disabled! It made me feel special :)

**Kitsuna Ri:** I'm glad yer liking my story so much! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Halfblood princess and Summer:** No worries Remus will tell Sirius real soon.

**Black-Ice Maiden:** Sweet! I've never gotten a 4 thumbs up before! YAY!!

**kaeria:** I'm big on the suspense thing. Though I know how frustrating it can be. I hope you continue to enjoy tho!

------------------------------------------

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Nineteen: The Secrets Out

-----------------------------------------

The morning finally dawned and both Sirius and Remus awoke feeling very much unrested. Groggily they washed up and pulled on their robes before wandering down to the Great Hall to meet Peter, James and Lily.

"Bloody hell, you two look ruddy awful," Peter stated as the two sat across from their friends.

"Gee thanks," Sirius muttered sarcastically as he piled some bacon and toast onto his plate.

"Were you two up snogging all night again?" Lily joked.

"Nah Remy was up all night spewing his guts out," James told his girlfriend who rolled her eyes at how tactless he was being.

"You were sick again? Did Madame Pomfrey say what it was?" Lily asked remembering he hadn't told them about his visit to the mediwitch the day before.

"Huh? Oh..." Remus muttered before taking a big bite of toast to give himself time to think up something. "I have to go back for more tests."

"More? But you were there for nearly two hours yesterday?" Peter stated.

"Yeah well..." Remus stammered, not sure what to say to this. "Oh I forgot my Charms book I'll meet you guys in class."

Without another word Remus got up, and headed out of the Great Hall fighting the blush that was beginning to creep onto his face.

"Well, well, well... it looks like our dear Moony has a secret for us," James said intrigued.

"What makes you think that?" Lily asked as the other two Marauders nodded.

"Moony's a terrible liar," James stated matter of factly. "Not to mention we don't even -have- Charms today."

"Then what's he hiding?" Peter wondered as he shoved a forkful of hash browns into his mouth.

"Its gotta be about what happened with Poppy," Sirius commented as he took a bite out of his bacon. "He's avoiding the topic like mad."

For the rest of breakfast the group whispered avidly about what their werewolf friend could be hiding. However, they never got the chance to inquire about it to the werewolf himself until after classes. They had gathered in their usual spot in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room to work on the mountain of homework they had to do. NEWTs were at the end of the year and they couldn't afford to slack off.

A few hours into their studies the group took an abrupt break when Lily used the Stinging Hex on James when she caught him trying to look at her answers for their Potions homework. The group started talking about what might end up in their NEWTs, but Remus seemed not to hear them as he remained off in his own world.

Remus couldn't decide how to tell Sirius. He knew he should just pull him aside but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Trying to push those thoughts out of his mind for the moment Remus tried focusing on his homework. _What is the proper method of concocting the Polyjuice Potion? Describe its effects. _It would be the weekend soon he could tell Sirius then. _What is the proper method of concoting? _Sirius wouldn't get mad... would he? _What is the...?_ Sirius just had to want the baby!

"Remy?" Lily's voice sounded, piercing into the werewolf's thoughts. "What was the twelfth use for dragon's blood?"

"The effects of Poly Sirius are-" Remus replied quickly, not realizing quite what he was saying until it was too late to turn back.

His friends looked at him with odd expressions on their faces until James broke out into a gale of laughter. Soon the rest joined him, and Remus blushed deeply.

"Are you okay Remy?" Sirius asked, forcing his laughter down.

"Yeah..." the embarrassed werewolf replied quietly.

"Are you sure you're not falling off yer rocker?" Peter asked breathlessly.

"I am NOT falling off my rocker!" Remus shouted, his anger bursting to life all of a sudden.

"Whoa... calm down Moony," James said just as shocked as the others of his outburst.

"Well _excuse me_ if I don't feel like getting poked fun at!" Remus raged. "I'm not here just for your amusement you know!"

Sirius couldn't believe Remus' sudden rage. It was so unlike his werewolf to display such anger. Normally he would say something very crossly if he was angry. The only other time Sirius had ever heard Remus yell was when he had kicked Sirius out of his hospital room.

"Moony, calm down you're going to make yourself sicker," Sirius said cutting into Remus' raging.

"Sick? I'm not sick!!!" Remus shouted as he let everything go. "I'm bloody well pregnant!!!"

Realizing what he had said Remus' anger vanished while his hands flew to his mouth in shock. He had just blurted out what he had been hiding. How stupid was that? Now what are they going to think of him? However, to Remus' amazement his friends merely burst out into gales of laughter. Even Lily had doubled over with laughter, tears springing to the corners of her eyes.

As his friends continued to laugh Remus scanned the common room to see how else had heard him shout. Luckily there was only a small group of first years in a corner playing Gobstones, who were too interested in their game to pay much attention to Remus and his friends except to glare at them when the laughing broke out. Feeling slightly better that no one had heard him Remus turned his attention back to his friends who were still trying to get themselves under control.

"That's a good one Remy," James breathed, his voice thick with suppressed laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny about it," Remus said crossing his arms over his chest, anger flaring once again.

Sensing the anger of their werewolf friend the Gryffindor group immediately ceased in their anger, and surveyed their friend. Sirius especially took and extra long look at his boyfriend. There was so much seriousness in his boyfriends demeanor that Sirius no longer thought things were funny. Looking over at James he saw the same look he expected was on his own face. One that showed the situation was turning serious.

"Remy... get a grip," Peter chortled, holding his side that had started to smart from all his laughing.

"I have a grip thank you very much!" Remus growled loudly, making the group of first years grumble at them before moving to find somewhere quieter to play their game.

"Moony what are you talking about?" James said piping up trying to get some comprehension on the situation. "Guys can't get pregnant."

"Guys can't." Remus paused to let those words sink in before he continued. "But werewolves can."

At these words all of Remus' friends took in a sharp breath, and widened their eyes. Sirius turned pale and stared open mouthed at his boyfriend.

"We're going to have a baby Siri," Remus said as he looked at his wide eyed boyfriend, who promptly hit the floor in a dead faint.

-----------------

TBC...


	20. A Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: I know yer all mad at me for dragging out Sirius' reaction but I just had to. But finally here it is.

**AffectedmangoO:** Well here's yer chance to finally see if Sirius is going to be supportive. Enjoy!

**starlollie:** Thx I thought the fainting would fit him well :)

**Natsuko-Dai:** I'm glad yer loving it!!! And here is more as demanded! LoL

**Celi:** As promised here is Sirius' thoughts on the matter. Finally.

**Black-Ice Maiden:** I'm glad u found it funny! :) I know it wasn't the most greatest of ways to do it, but it was funny as hell doing it. Hope you keeping enjoying!

**PSYM:** I'm glad you love my story. Hopefully this will shed some light on how Sirius thinks of thigns :)

**Katie:** You'll be glad to kno there are no cliffhangers here :)

**Shadow Cat17:** Here's an update as requested!

**Kitsuna Ri:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hope you love this one too!

**minightmoonlight:** I hope you continue loving my story!! :)

**Perfect-feline:** :) I could see him fainting too so I just had to make him do it!

**xbreakawayx:** Not long enough eh? Well here's some more which I'm sure won't be long enough either LoL

**kaeria:** I'm glad you love my fic! I hope this chapter lives up to expectations!

**halfblood Princess and Summer:** Well wait no longer… here is what happens next! LoL

**Elizabeth Turner:** Here's the next update as requested!

**NuTHoUse:** I'm glad you like my fic. Here is more for you to enjoy!

------------------------------------------

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Twenty: A Heart To Heart

-----------------------------------------

Sirius' eyes fluttered open after many attempts from his friends to try and revive him. His eyes immediately fell onto James and Peter who were bending over him, the former with an unreadable expression on his face and the latter with one of outright confusion.

At first Sirius didn't quite remember why he was on the floor. Then when he caught a glance of Remus sitting on the couch crying silently as Lily hugged him and whispered in his ear it all came flooding back to him. Remus was pregnant. They were going to have a baby. He was going to be a father. Him a father...

"Bloody hell mate... you've gone and done it this time," James softly said only half mockingly as he peered down at his friend.

Sirius groaned softly in response before sitting up, watching as Lily continued to try and comfort Remus. Wonderful, just bloody wonderful. He had gone and made Remus cry again. When would he ever stop being the reason why Remus cried? Sirius expelled those thoughts from his head as he got to his feet, and walked over to his sobbing boyfriend.

"Remy... maybe we should go somewhere more private to talk," Sirius said, placing his hand on Remus' shoulder to get his attention.

It wasn't that he didn't trust his friends or anything. This was just something he felt needed to be done by themselves. So when Remus nodded he helped the werewolf to his feet, and led him to their dorm. Locking the door behind him, Sirius led Remus to his bed and sat next to him.

For awhile neither really knew what to say. Sirius sat trying to come up with something. Part of him still couldn't believe he was going to be a father. The idea had always had its pros and cons when ever he thought about it. Part of him thought the idea was crazy because, how could he be a good father? But the other part liked the idea of being a dad. Mostly he never really thought about it though, after all he was too young to have kids anyway.

"I'm sorry Siri... I didn't mean to tell you like this," the werewolf said dabbing his eyes with the sleeve of his robes before hiccoughing.

"Its okay Remy..." Sirius replied, glad that someone had found a way to start things. "I'm sorry I fainted."

"Its okay. It was kind of a shock huh?" Remus said, smiling slightly.

"Kind of a shock? Remy... you told me and the whole common room you were going to have my baby. I think that's more than a bit of shock."

"Well in my defense I am pregnant, so my hormones are going out of control."

"Well obviously," Sirius smiled, before becoming all serious. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Moony?"

Knowing that question was going to be asked Remus shifted uncomfortably, tucking his leg underneath him and brushing his hair out of his eyes before replying.

"Well... I knew it would be something unexpected because I didn't know werewolves could get pregnant either, but I guess I was just scared."

"Scared of what?" Sirius asked, tilting his head in rapt attention.

"Scared that you might hate me. Scared that you wouldn't want the baby. Scared that you wouldn't want either of us."

Tears started to fall again as Remus voiced some of his fears, and ended in a fit of hiccoughing as he waited for Sirius to either tell him it was all true or complete nonsense. Fearing the worst, but hoping for the best Remus couldn't bring himself to look Sirius in the eye as he bit his lower lip.

Unexpectedly, Remus felt a pair of strong, familiar arms wrap securely around him and pull him close. Sirius hugged him close, and kissed his forehead.

"Remy I love you. I could never hate you, and I always want to be with you," Sirius soothed. "Saying you were pregnant was definitely the bloody shock of my life but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want the baby. It is after all a part of you and I love every part of you."

Still in a fit of hiccoughing, Sirius couldn't quite make out Remus' reply but assumed it wasn't anything bad when Remus hugged him tightly. They sat there in each others arms, just needing to be near the other. It wasn't until Sirius couldn't take it anymore and he broke the silence with a slew of questions.

"So how come male werewolves can get pregnant anyway? And how did it happen? I mean I know _how_ it happened but I mean-" Sirius babbled until Remus' giggles cut him off. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing..." Remus said smiling up at his boyfriend. "I just love you that's all."

"I love you too Moony," Sirius said kissing his boyfriend chastely. "So how come you can get pregnant?"

Remus shook his head fondly at his boyfriend before recounting the things Madam Pomfrey had told him so far about his pregnancy.

--------------------------------------

Awhile later after the majority of Sirius' questions had been answered a knock interrupted any further inquiries Sirius might have had. Their friends entered, with blank expressions on their face. Clearly none of them knew quite what to think about the situation.

"What?" Remus asked slightly embarrassed when all they did was stare at him and Sirius.

"Are you going to tell us your decision?" Lily asked curiously.

"What decision?" Sirius asked feigning ignorance.

"Are you guys going to keep the baby or not?" she asked bluntly.

They hadn't really discussed that part but Sirius just didn't like the thought of having someone else raise his own child. And he knew Remus wanted to keep it. He could tell by the way the werewolf became all smiles when talking about the baby.

"Naturally," Sirius stated, breaking into his famous heartbreaking grin.

Smiles broke out all around, and Sirius and Remus were congratulated by their friends. Though it was obvious to everyone that Peter was still trying to wrap his head around on how such a thing could happen, and once again Remus had to repeat the facts he knew.

"So how far along are you anyway?" Lily asked beaming at Remus from the bed next to them where she was cuddled in James' lap.

"Yeah... I'd like to know that to," Sirius said turning to look at Remus.

"Well I thought that'd be obvious to you Padfoot since we only..." Remus trailed off not able to finish his sentence, as a blush broke out across his cheeks.

"Since we only slept together once you mean?" Sirius asked slyly.

"Prat!" Remus said, smacking Sirius lightly in the arm. "Figures you'd just want me to say it."

"So that would make you almost 2 months then?" Lily asked before Sirius could interrupt. Remus nodded as he snuggled close to Sirius, stifling a yawn as best he could.

"Awww our lil Remy is all tuckered out," James mocked lightly.

"You would be too if you had a baby growing inside you," Remus replied, sticking his tongue out at his friend as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Well fortunately for me I will never have to experience it," James stated, smiling broadly.

"Oh? So you expect me to do all the work do you?" Lily asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well you'll kind of have to won't you? I can't bear children."

"We could always change that," Lily said, nodding towards Remus.

"Now Lily we both know James is a stickler for pain," Sirius joshed.

"I am not!" James protested as everyone else laughed.

"Shhh you guys. You'll wake Remus if you keep that up," Peter piped up from his spot at the end of James' bed where he had been finishing his History of Magic homework.

The group fell silent and looked to see Remus curled up next to Sirius sleeping peacefully. They hadn't even notice him drift off, but took their cue and tucked in for the night. They would have more time to talk about things tomorrow.

-----------------------------

TBC...


	21. Visiting Poppy

1Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: First of all I'd like to say this to all my reviewers: You all f'in rock!!!! All yer reviews have what kept this story going. And I apologize for the lateness of this chapter!!! I know its taken forever but for various reasons I haven't had the time to write, and I also apologize that I can't do individual thank you's anymore as there are just too many for me to do now. But thank you all!!!! Now lets get on with things.

------------------------------------------

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Twenty-One: Visiting Poppy

-----------------------------------------

The next day the Marauders woke to the familiar sound of Remus retching in the bathroom. The mousy haired teen in the bed next to Remus' bed groaned and pulled the blankets further over his head, while James rolled over and mumbled for Sirius to tend to 'his wife'. Naturally, Sirius gave a loud snore as he had already fallen back to sleep. It wasn't until Remus crawled back into Sirius' bed and cuddled up next to his boyfriend that Sirius' mind put things together again. Remus was going to have a baby. Their baby. He was going to be a father.

"You okay Remy?" Sirius murmured as he pulled him close.

"Mmhmm... though I could use one of yer famous tummy rubs," Remus whispered quietly.

Sirius chuckled and kissed Remus' head before sliding his hand down to Remus' stomach and started rubbing in soothing circles. They stayed that way till their alarms sounded, signaling that it was time to get ready for classes. Still groggy, the Marauders stumbled into the Great Hall wishing they could go back to bed.

Remus had just buttered a piece of toast and was about to take a bite when Peter dumped a couple poached eggs onto his plate.

"Look Moony... They've got yer favourite today," Peter commented pointing at the eggs on his plate.

Remus' face paled as he looked down at the eggs, the smell of them making his stomach lurch. He pursed his lips tight and jumped up from his seat before high tailing it to the nearest bathroom. Sirius glared at Peter, who looked mildly confused but shrugged apologetically.

After the minutes dragged by, and the start of classes drew nearer with still no sign of Remus' return the group of Gryffindors decided to just meet their friend in their morning class of double Charms.

----------------------

As the day wore on and their homework piled up, Remus decided he had best see Madam Pomfrey soon. He still had so many questions to ask her, and he was anxious to hear the answers. So when their last class of the day was over Remus dragged his boyfriend away from the Great Hall and towards the Hospital Wing.

"Remy... the foods the other way," Sirius pointed out as he was dragged up the stairs.

"I'm quite aware of that Siri. We're not going to the Great Hall," Remus replied as he mentally went down a list of things he wanted to know from Madam Pomfrey.

"But Moony I'm starrrrving," Sirius whined as he padded along next to his boyfriend, hand in hand.

"You can eat later," Remus stated as he turned down another corridor. "Right now we're going to go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Sirius asked all his thoughts on food vanishing.

"No. But wouldn't you like to know if the baby is healthy? If its going to be affected by my werewolf blood? You know... stuff like that."

"Oh... yeah..." Sirius murmured as they stepped into the Hospital Wing.

"Ah... Mr. Lupin I wondered when you would be back," the medi-witch said smiling as she watched the pair enter. "And I see you brought the father."

"What makes you think I'm the father?" Sirius asked arching an eyebrow. Madam Pomfrey merely cleared her throat and nodded towards their entwined hands. "Oh."

"So Mr. Lupin have we made a decision then?" Poppy asked as she ushered the two of them to the back of the hospital wing where her office was.

"We have," Remus answered, smiling at Sirius who squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"And?" the medi-witch asked sitting down behind her desk.

"We'd like to keep our baby," Remus replied as he and Sirius took chairs across from her.

"I see. Well then I'm sure you have many questions for me," Poppy said nodding for Remus to start his inquiry.

"Well first... I guess is will the baby be a werewolf like me?" Remus inquired, asking the question he feared most first.

"Not quite," Poppy said folding her hands in her lap. "Your werewolf blood does run through your childs veins, but as your partner is not a werewolf the human blood outweighs that of the werewolf. Your child however, will be affected by the werewolf blood. How it will affect the child will mostly be unknown until the child is born as it affects each child differently."

"Will our child be able to turn someone into a werewolf?" Sirius asked trying to get things straight in his head.

"No their bite will not harm another," Poppy said before directing her gaze at Remus. "Now Mr.Lupin this is important for you to know. Since your child is not a full fledged werewolf you will not be allowed to be around your child at your transformations. If you are around your child during a transformation you will be able to smell the werewolf blood but it will be masked by the more dominant human blood making you think there are humans around your child, and inadvertently you will harm your child."

Remus sat staring wide eyed at the medi-witch, but nodded deftly when she finished. The horror of harming his child was playing across his mind. That would be something he couldn't bare. No matter how much he knew he wouldn't want to be away from his child, it would only be for a short time and it would in the best interest of the child.

"How long is his pregnancy?" Remus heard Sirius voice, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"His pregnancy is close to that of a woman, but as you are a male your body wouldn't be able to handle the 40 week duration so at the end of 36 weeks we will perform a caesarean section," Poppy informed them. "Now, Mr. Lupin you have probably noticed that you have been having mood swings lately and that your emotions are more sensitive than normal. That will go away shortly but there are other things you will experience."

"Like what?" Remus asked shifting in his seat.

"Like any other pregnant woman you will experience food cravings, fatigue, and back pain as the baby grows. You will also find that your hormones will start to escalate around your third month."

"Escalate? What do you mean escalate?" Remus asked timidly. It didn't mean what he thought it meant... did it?

"In other terms Mr. Lupin you will feel rather more... _frisky_ shall I say?" Poppy said with a smirk.

Remus turned bright red as his suspicions were confirmed, and to his horror was made to turn even redder when Sirius burst out with a very jubilant 'Woot! Woot!' However, his embarrassment was mollified by a knock at the door. The medi-witch quickly spoke to the person on the other side of the door, and then returned to her seat.

"Well Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black in light of this situation I am going to have to inform the headmaster about this. So don't be surprised if he requests your presence in his office sometime soon."

The teens sitting across from her sat dumbfounded at the news as new fears popped into their minds. What would Professor Dumbledore think? Would they get in trouble? Would Dumbledore have to inform the Ministry? Would the Ministry take away their child?

"Do you have to Madam Pomfrey?" Remus asked timidly.

"I'm afraid I do Mr. Lupin," Poppy said before getting up from her chair and holding the door open for the teens. "Now I'll expect you back in two weeks for a check up Mr. Lupin."

----------------------------

TBC...


	22. Encounter With The Headmaster

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: Once again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had most of this story planned out, this point in the story I'm afraid is the gap that I hadn't filled in so I'm just winging it which unfortunately is taking me longer to write.

Also, it has been brought to my attention that I hadn't mentioned when and how Lily found out Remus was a werewolf. So as I'm too lazy to go back and fix my mistake, or include it later on in the story you will just have to assume to found out before my story took place (as in before their 5th year). Sorry for the inconvenience.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Twenty-Two: Encounter With The Headmaster

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Days went by and still the expectant fathers heard nothing from Dumbledore so they started to assume that the Headmaster didn't see any reason to see them. That or, as Remus liked to point out to Sirius every chance he got, they were plotting to take away the baby.

"The Ministry isn't going to take away our baby Moony!" Sirius insisted for the umpteenth time as the couple headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"How do you know that Siri? How do you know for sure?" Remus asked, the desperation clear as day in his voice.

Sirius ran his hand through his dark, luscious locks and sighed heavily before stopping both he and Remus in their tracks. He turned his troubled boyfriend to face him, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Because I won't let them." Remus merely smiled, before a familiar voice interrupted their private moment.

"That's good to here Sirius Black," Dumbledore pronounced as he headed towards them. "However, I'm happy to say that, that is not necessary."

"I-It isn't?" Remus managed to mutter through their stunned silence.

"No," Dumdledore replied, smiling kindly at his students. "Now if you two will follow me please we have some things to discuss."

Remus held tight to Sirius' hands as they made their way to the Headmaster's office. He couldn't think of what they could possibly have to discuss, but it didn't really matter because he was allowed to keep his child! No one was going to take his child! That thought alone raised his spirits to new heights. He was so lost in his own happiness that he hadn't realized they had even entered the Headmaster's office until Sirius helped him sit in a chair across from Dumbledore's desk.

"Well I see my news has put your fears to rest Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said smiling over his steepled fingers as he sat at his desk.

Remus blushed, but continued to smile as he nodded. He hadn't known he was showing how happy he was at the moment. Sirius reached out and squeezed his hand, causing the relieved werewolf to look over at his mate and see that he too was smiling. Remus' smile broadened as he realized that Sirius was just as happy as himself. And in knowing that Remus wanted nothing more than to shower him with kisses, but before he could lean in to do so he heard someone clear their throat allowing him to remember where they were.

"Now Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black I know I have informed you that the Ministry has no intention of taking your child, but I would like to make perfectly clear that they do not approve," Professor Dumbledore stated. "In fact they wish me to try and persuade you not to even have the child."

At these words, the soon-to-be parents' hearts leapt into their throats. Stunned, they merely sat wide-eyed and staring at the man in front of them who placed his hands on his desk and peered at them gravely.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to have this child?"

"Yes!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Well I tried," Dumbledore said raising his hands in defeat, and smiling at his students.

The soon-to-be parents stared at their Headmaster for a moment, not quite sure what had happened, until Sirius let out a bark of laughter. Of course Dumbledore wouldn't seriously try and talk them out of having their child if they wanted it. He would do all he could to help them. Happily, the couple relaxed considerably as they went on in their discussion.

"Mr. Lupin as it wouldn't do to have the entire school know that you're pregnant as that would give things away, we'll have to put a concealment charm on you when you start to show," Dumbledore stated. "And so as not to take any chances of it being accidentally removed I will cast the spell myself when the time comes."

Remus nodded his acknowledgment. He hadn't even thought about what to do when he would start to show. In fact he hadn't even really thought about him showing at all. He was going to get fat, how rude. Oh well, it'd be well worth it. Remus' thoughts wound down as their conversation started to come to a close, his hand rubbing small circles over his stomach.

"There is one more thing I should inform you of," Dumbledore said as his students started to get up to leave, pausing until they reseated themselves. "I'll have to inform your parents of this situation."

"What?" the teens exclaimed, their eyes widening in shock.

"It is my responsibility as Headmaster to do so in this kind of situation until you are of age."

"But I'll be of age on March 10!" Remus pleaded. "That's only a month away!"

"I realize that Mr. Lupin but as of now you are still underage," Dumbledore said, almost apologetically before turning his gaze to Sirius who had an unreadable expression on his face. "Do you wish to tell me something Mr. Black?"

"Well sir, as you know I've had a falling out with my family so have been staying at James' since the summer," Sirius said matter-of-factly. "My mother has probably blasted me off the family tapestry by now."

Nodding, the Headmaster stroked his beard thoughtfully. He absently popped a lemon drop into his mouth, and quietly sucked on it as he considered this information.

"You do have a point Mr. Black," Dumbledore commented after a few moments. "As you are technically out on your own I am not bound to inform your family of this." Sirius smiled brightly. "I still am bound to tell your family however, Mr. Lupin." Remus sighed in defeat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

For the rest of the day the two locked themselves in their dorm quietly talking about their situation. Wondering how Remus' parents are going to take the news, wondering who the baby is going to look like, Sirius wondering when Remus' hormones were going to kick in. They talked late into the night, barely noticing that none of their friends had bothered to return that night. It wasn't until Remus cuddled close in Sirius arms that it all became clear.

"Hey Moony...?" Sirius whispered as they began to drift off to sleep.

"Yeah Siri...?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," Sirius murmured into his boyfriend's ear, kissing him on the forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day Padfoot," Remus murmured back not fully taking in what he heard as sleep took over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

TBC...

A/N: Sorry for the "Xx"s my normal way of breaks for the story weren't working.


	23. The Lupins

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: Once again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I tried to get this chapter done before I left for my vacation... but it didn't quite get there. And then after I got back my computer died, and when I got my computer back my modem died. How nice eh? LOL So again I'm sorry all you ppl had to wait so long for this!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Lupins

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day the Marauders sat in their usual chairs by the fire in the common room. Lily and James cuddled on the couch, whispering in each others ears, Peter sat on the floor his unfinished homework spread out before him, while the parents to be sat together in a chair looking more tense then usual.

"So how did things go with Dumbledore yesterday?" Lily asked, finally pulling her attention away from her boyfriend.

"Good," Sirius replied.

"Then why do you two look like you were hit by the stunning hex?" James asked.

"Dumbledore sent an owl to my parents yesterday," Remus said coming out of his reverie.

"Ah..." was all James got out before Professor McGonagall walked into the common room and as suspected headed straight for Remus and Sirius.

"The Headmaster would like to see you," their Head of House pronounced before turning and heading back to the protrait, obviously expecting them to follow.

Their walk to the Headmaster's office was quiet and uneventful. The two lovers merely held each others hand for support. Sirius gave Remus' hand a small squeeze as they stood outside Dumbledore's office, and took a deep breath before they entered.

As suspected, Remus' parents were already there waiting for them. Unexpectedly, however, Remus' mother walked straight up to Remus and threw her arms around him. She held him tight and kissed both his cheeks.

"Oh, my Baby is having a baby," she sighed heavily, her voice choked with tears. She pulled back from her son, and looked at him with a teary eyed smile. "You're both so young... Never did I... I didn't know..."

Before she could get out any more she hugged her son again, but brought herself together when Dumbledore cleared his throat. Mrs. Lupin smiled apologetically at Dumbledore and took each of the boys by the hand, giving it a small reassuring squeeze as they took seats at the Headmaster's desk.

"Having briefed you all on the situation at hand my job as a Headmaster is done so I'll take my leave and let you discuss things amongst yourselves," Dumbledore said smiling at them before leaving the room.

"Mom...I..." Remus stammered still in shock his mom seemed so happy about the news. He chanced a glance at his father, and he too had a smile on his face. Looking over at Sirius, Remus saw a look of relief in his eyes making a smile appear on his face. Everything really would be okay.

"I didn't think you would be so happy about the news," Remus admitted as he looked over at his father again.

"Well you boys are rather young..." Mr. Lupin said running a hand through his gray hair. "But in the end we figured you boys would have been just as dumbstruck as we were by the news."

"Oh we definitely were sir," Sirius said nodding his head.

"No one was more dumbstruck than you Siri," Remus said a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. "You fainted."

Before Sirius could retort Remus' father broke out in laughter. Even Remus' mother managed a chuckle, leaving Sirius looking very affronted. Remus' father leaned over and gave Sirius' shoulder a squeeze.

"We don't mean to laugh at you Sirius," he assured the raven-haired teen.

"Yes... its just you're reaction was very much like his when I told him I was pregnant with Remus," Remus' mother said nodding towards her husband.

"You fainted?" Remus asked his father, eyebrows arched in question.

"Almost... if there hadn't been a chair behind me, I probably would have."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The family continued to chat well through the morning, and finally ended things when a house elf appeared and asked if they needed lunch sent up to them. After politely declining Remus' parents decided they had best be on their way.

"Remember to owl us regularly to let us know how things are," Mrs. Lupin said smiling at her son.

"I will mom," Remus assured her.

"Make sure Remus does what Poppy tells him. He can be awful stubborn," Mr. Lupin said to Sirius, shaking the boy's hand.

"Will do, sir!" Sirius said beaming.

It was then that the couple made their way to the Great Hall with considerably lighter hearts, and smiles on their faces, ready to face the day anew.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well don't you two look chipper," James pointed out as the two sat down across from him.

"I take it things went well then," Lily said smiling at her friends.

"Better than expected," Remus said, a smile still plastered on his face as he reached for a couple treacle tarts.

"You should eat something better than that Moony," Sirius said as he helped himself to some pumpkin juice.

"But my stomach still gets queasy," Remus pouted, making puppy dog eyes at his boyfriend.

"You have to stay healthy Remy, you know that," Sirius stated before leaning in and whispering in Remus' ear, "don't forget you're eat for two now".

"Oh alright," Remus sighed, reaching for a couple of sandwiches. "Happy now?"

"Quite!" Sirius grinned, before kissing Remus on the cheek.

Remus smiled, and nibbled on a sandwich as James and Sirius got into a discussion about Quidditch. Things really were starting to come together, and soon he and Sirius would be a real family. To him, nothing was better than that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

TBC...


	24. More Than One Kind Of Craving

1Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as JK Rowling has all rights to her characters as they are hers. I'm just using these things for my own morbid pleasures.

A/N: As my loyal viewers have so kindly demanded I update as quickly as possible... here it is I thought since a lot of this fic has been angst I'd throw a bunch of fluff in. Enjoy!

PS. THANK U to all my AWESOME reviewers! U guys ROCK! All yer lovely reviews are what's keeping this story going. I'm sorry I'm unable to thank u all personally, but there's just too many to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_If You're Not The One_

Chapter Twenty-Four: More Than One Kind Of Craving

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

For what seemed to be the thousandth time that month Remus stood in front of the full length mirror the boys had in their dormitory and examined himself from the side.

"Siri do you think I'm starting to show?" Remus asked standing to the side, his shirt lifted halfway up his chest so he could get a better view.

"Moony yer only 3 ½ months," Sirius said as he pulled on his shoes.

"But don't you think I'm starting to?" Remus asked again rubbing his hand over the minimal swell that had started to show.

Sighing, Sirius got up from his bed and walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him from behind. As usual he ran his hands over Remus' smooth skin, but paused when he felt that Remus' stomach was no longer as flat as it used to be.

"Well I'll be," Sirius chuckled, running his hands over the small swell of Remus' stomach. "You're right Remy. Yer starting to show now."

"I told you so," Remus replied looking over his shoulder and grinning at his boyfriend.

Sirius smiled back, and leaned forward to give Moony a kiss. The kiss started off chaste, but instead of letting Sirius pull away Remus turned and wrapped his arms around Padfoot's neck and kissed him harder.

Surprised, but delighted Sirius intensified the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Remus' waist and holding him close. Moaning softly Remus pressed closer to his boyfriend losing himself in the kiss.

As the kiss grew more heated, Remus started moving themselves towards the nearest bed. When he felt Sirius' legs run into the bed he broke the kiss and pushed Sirius down onto the bed.

"Moony I don't know what's gotten into you, but I sure as hell like this side of you," Sirius panted as Remus straddled his waist.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Remus smirked, a naughty glint in his eye.

Remus leaned forward and began kissing down Sirius' neck, nipping his earlobe when his lips ran by it. Wanting to leave his mark, Remus began sucking on Sirius' neck near his collarbone. Sirius moaned in reply, closing his eyes to further enjoy what was being done to him. He **really** liked this side of his boyfriend.

"Hurry up you two we're going to be late for breakfast!" James shouted as he banged on their dormitory door. "We've been waiting for twenty minutes already!"

"Oooh **food**!" Remus exclaimed joyously as he got off Sirius and headed for the door.

Groaning in disbelief, Sirius rolled off the bed and cursed James under his breath. How could James have done that to him? He was supposed to get to enjoy Remus' heightened hormones, not be left in the middle of things.

Sirius' grumbling's were quickly forgotten as he watched his boyfriend pile large amounts of bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast, and fruit on his plate.

"What?" Remus asked, his hand pausing on the way to his mouth when he noticed the stares from his friends.

"Looks like you got yer appetite back," Lily said smiling kindly at him.

"Yeah and then some," James smirked.

"Oh... yeah," Remus stammered, blushing ever so slightly before eating quietly.

"Hey Moony, look what I got," Sirius said waving a treacle tart under his nose.

Remus' eyes widened in delight at seeing his favourite treat right in front of him. He reached out for it, but it was quickly pulled away. Frowning, he turned to Sirius and glared at him.

"Remember what Madam Pomfrey said Remy, you gotta start eating better," Sirius reminded his boyfriend.

Remus' glare softened, and he nodded. Madam Pomfrey had told him last week that he needed to start eating healthier. He couldn't help it if he had a sweet tooth.

"If you can eat at least half of what's on yer plate I'll let you have it," Sirius whispered in his ear.

Remus beamed at his boyfriend, kissing him hard before turning back to his meal. He continued to smile as he ate, watching Sirius out of the corner of his eye. As he watched his boyfriend, Remus couldn't help but notice just how sexy Sirius was. Sirius' deep stormy eyes that gave him a mysterious look that Remus found irresistible, that soft luxurious ebony hair that he loved to run his hands through, and those oh so kissable lips. How could anyone not want to kiss those lips?

Thoughts of Sirius kept flooding Remus' mind throughout breakfast, each getting more naughtier by the second. Remus could feel those thoughts getting the better of him, his face flushing from the onslaught of his arousal.

"Moony are you okay?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Huh?" Remus asked, shaking his head as he came back to his senses.

"Are you alright? You're face is all flushed," Lily said leaning over the table to place her hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

"I-I think I just ate too much," Remus said pulling away from Lily's touch.

"You sure?" Sirius asked rubbing Remus' back which inevitably sent pleasurable shivers up his spine.

"Yeah... I think I just need some air," Remus said abruptly getting up from the table and heading out of the Great Hall.

Remus walked out of the Great Hall feeling very foolish. How could he let those kind of thoughts fill his mind in such a public place? Why couldn't he stop thinking about Sirius that way? Remus was then brought out of his thoughts as a hand took hold of his arm. He turned to see Sirius with a look of concern on his face.

As he gazed at his boyfriend Remus' naughty thoughts came rushing back and before Sirius could say a word Remus had him pressed up against a wall, and started snogging the hell out of him.

Sirius' eyes widened in shock when Remus suddenly pressed him up against the wall and started kissing him. It was so unlike his Moony to be so forward about things, especially in public but he couldn't help be turned on by it. However, when it was clear to him that Remus wasn't about to let up he had to break things up himself.

"Moony, we can't do this here," Sirius said pulling Remus' hand out from inside his robes.

"But I want you," Remus said breathlessly into his boyfriends ear.

Sirius nearly melted at those words. He always dreamed of Remus saying such things to him, but never thought it would happen in a million years. His Moony was just too shy, and knowing this Sirius had to remain strong and put his foot down.

"I want you too Love but lets at least go some place that doesn't have people staring at us."

Remus partially came back to his senses at the mention of people staring. He turned to look, and unfortunately for him there were many students gaping at them as if they had suddenly sprouted wings or something. Remus felt himself blush deeply as he nodded at Sirius, unable to say anything.

Not wanting Remus to lose his lusty mood Sirius pulled him close and kissed him passionately, knowing if he didn't Remus would get too shy about having been watched snogging that he was no longer in the mood. The hormone driven werewolf responded slowly at first, but then returned the kiss full force which was then cut off by Sirius taking him by the hand and hurrying off to a more private place.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You're kidding?" James exclaimed, half choking on his butterbeer as they sat in the kitchen eating their snack after having got out of detention.

"'Fraid not James m'boy," Sirius said matter-of-factly as he sipped his butterbeer. "He practically had me naked before we even made it into the room."

"Wish Lily had those kinds of hormones," James said jealously.

"Well she can you just gotta knock her up," Sirius chuckled winking at his friend.

"Uhh... I think I'll wait for that one," James decided.

"Is there anything else we could get for you sirs?" a house elf asked eagerly.

"Grab us four more butterbeers to go would ya Dash?" Sirius asked, polishing off the one he had in his hand.

"Dash would be very much happy to sir but Dash was unable to get more this week since Madam Rosmerta is having a party," the house elf said apologetically as he bowed. "Dash is very sorry sirs."

Sirius' ears perked at the mention of a party. He looked over at James and saw that he too had the same curious look on his face that Sirius was feeling. He nodded to James and they both leant in closer to Dash.

"Tell you what Dash, we'll call it even if you tell us about this party," James said.

As it was no secret that Madam Rosmerta was having her party Dash perked up and happily told them of the party she was holding Saturday night at the Three Broomsticks.

"Madam Rosmerta seemed especially excited about the dance floor she had Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall put in just for the party," Dash said happily.

"Did you happen to find out whether students were allowed?" James asked curiously, he knew Lily would love to go dancing.

"I do not know sir. Madam Rosmerta did not say sir." Dash's good mood seemed to deflate before he remembered something and perked up again. "Professor McGonagall did say something about posting a notice tomorrow."

"Thanks for the info Dash," Sirius said before he and James headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius and James talked all the way back to their dorm only to find Lily and Remus sitting in a corner of the common room dabbing tears from their eyes and sniffling. Concerned the two friends headed over to their counterparts only to find a muggle tv playing a black and white movie.

"Oh no wonder they're cryin' Lils is making Moony watch one of her stupid muggle chick flicks," James said rolling his eyes.

"Casblanca isn't stupid. It's a classic," Lily huffed as she glared at her boyfriend.

"I still wish they would have ended up together," Remus sniffled.

"Well we've got some _interesting_ news that you two might like," Sirius said smiling down at his boyfriend.

Obviously, having got Lily and Remus' attention Sirius and James told them about the party Madam Rosmerta was holding on Saturday.

"Oooh dancing!" Lily squealed happily, clapping her hands together in delight.

"Can we go Padfoot?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Sirius said pretending he wasn't sure he wanted to go.

"Oh please Siri?" Remus pleaded getting up and wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck. "Soon I'll be too big to go have any fun."

Looking down into Remus' pleading gold eyes Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, hugging him close.

"Of course we can Moony."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

TBC...


End file.
